Isis Xavier, The Black Death
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: When Professor Xaiver's Daughter wakes from being sealed in a frozen case for ten years, she immediatly seeks revenge on her father for incasing her but when Magneto finds her and she finds herself faced with tremendus problems will destroying the human r
1. Chapter 1

I will not lie, this is my first X-Men fanfiction. Okay my fanfiction is based after X-Men 3 The Last Stand so if you have not seen it then I warn you there might be some spoilers in it so it's up to you to read it. I hope you really like it becaue I worked hard on it.

Disclaimer-I do not own nothing about X-Men except for Isis (Black Death).

* * *

+A New Beginning+

Charles Xavier's Pov.

Isis was her name, Isis Autumn Xavier, and she was my daughter. She was beautiful no doubt about that, with her long black hair that almost seemed purple at times and her violet eyes, she had pale skin making her look as if she was already dead, yes she was a beauty but she was deadly. She was gifted with extraordinary power and cursed with it as well. When she was born we thought she would be a normal mutant one who could control the same powers as I do but we were wrong. She had gained a split personality one like one of my students, Jean Grey, but hers was something that could not be controlled or blocked. She was also a very powerful mimic and a telepath like me. She can also control all the elements and can bring all of her power together to form a pair of bat wings on her back when needed and she could give back a mutant's power faster than you can say 'mutant'.

Being a mimic she could mimic other mutants powers without even trying and when she grew older she became a little more hostile towards humans and I noticed my colleague, Erik Lensherr, or better known now as Magneto, was only fueling that hate she had. After a horrible incident one day at the park we had came to our final decision to contain her by putting her into a deep sleep, not where she was dead, but just enough to the point where she would never wake. I never wanted to do that to her and I regretted every moment of it as they put her in that glass case. They put monitors on her to know if she was still alive or not and then closed the glass case. My colleague Erik was with me when they did this and all I heard from him before he walked away was, "It is a shame that such beauty must be hidden from the world." After they had closed the containment door and made sure an oxygen mask was completely over her mouth so she was able to breath they filled the glass case up with some kind of blue liquid that began to freeze her slowly. After that was done they closed a pair of iron doors over the case and locked them with many locks. I knew that if she woke up she would immediately fight her way to get to me for what I have done to her so I made sure that everything was secure. When I left that place with Erik I told him that if anything was to ever happen to me that this place will always remain as it should and that if she ever got out she would seek revenge on everyone who had betrayed her.

Isis's Pov.

Isis awoke with a start and quickly looked around and found she was in a case that was frozen but she soon fixed that by using her powers of water to melt the ice away. She found now that she could move around. She looked around more freely and found she was incased not just by glass but metal as well and she smiled a wicked smile put her hand out in front of her and in one second the water broke threw the glass and shards flew everywhere inside. Some even cut her but she paid no mind to them as she used her telekinesis powers to unhinge the metal doors and then throw them outward. She looked down at herself as she felt a tug and found that monitors were all over her and she quickly ripped them off. She was only wearing what looked like a white bathing suit and she scowled at this. She looked around the room and found men and woman in lab coats frozen stiff staring at her. She became angry as she remembered this was her father's doing and in becoming angry the room shook and glass broke. She absorbed all the power in the room leaving everything dark except for the two balls of light in her hands now. She immediately knocked out all the people around her by sending the balls of energy out in every direction. Isis stepped down off the platform and began walking down a line of computers that were beeping like crazy and she found this annoying and as she walked passed them each of them exploded. She used her powers again to open the huge metal doors and came to find a whole group of guards had their guns pointed at her. She smirked at this and in one swift move of her hand they were pushed back into the wall and landed hard on the floor knocked out. Under her breath she mumbled, "Stupid humans."

She kept walking and taking out whatever was being thrown at her to stop her. In the end she ended up outside and found she was in a city, a very bright city. She found it was to bright for her eyes and decided to fix that. As she walked down the street the lights either blew out or she absorbed them. Anything in her way was thrown to the side. She liked causing destruction she found she was best at it and this made her smile a deadly smile. As she was walking she noticed an outfit in the store next to her and she found that she just had to have it, besides she need it. Her only clothes at the moment were a one piece of white bathing suit sort of thing. She walked into the store and saw the shop owner quickly dive under the desk cowering. She quickly found her size and went to changed into the outfit and when she came out she looked as if she was death herself. Her outfit consisted of a long pair of black leather pants with skulls chains on the side. Her shirt was a halter-top, leather as well, and it helped boost up her chest making her look a little older than she was. She also was wearing a black leather jacket and black leather heeled boots that also had skull chains on them. She had a black leather belt one that had a skull in the front and on the sides. She had pulled her long hair that went down to her mid back into a messy bun and she had two long strips of hair still hanging in her face. She began to walk out when she noticed something in glass case. She broke the glass case with her own fist and then reached in for two pairs of black diamond skull earrings and a pair of gloves black leather gloves with a skull printed on the front.

As she walked out she heard the man speak up behind her and say, "You need to pay for those." She scowled but then smirked again as she turned around and said, "Take this as my payment." She set the shop on fire and walked out casually as if she had done nothing. She began to walk down the street again until she heard sirens coming and when a bunch of police cars turned the corner and came for her she frowned and took off running, knowing that running would be better than flying. When she came to a park she quickly hid herself in the darkness by using her powers over darkness. It was night so it was easy for the policemen not to notice her as they drove away. She came out from the shadows and walked down the parks path and soon found an old man coming from the other direction. She knew who he was and when he looked up he smiled because he also knew whom she was. She ran to him and hugged him tightly as he did as well. She had always thought of him more like a father than her real one.

"Erik I'm so glad I found you, I just escaped from lab and was coming to find you and see if you knew where my father is," Isis said and Erik smile faded and he said, "I'm glad your back too Isis but sit down I must tell you something, it's serious." Isis obeyed and sat down on the bench with him.

"Not to long ago the government found a cure for the mutants and some of them became very unhappy about it including me. I gathered an army up to fight against them and destroy it but I lost. You father and I also had gone to find another mutant, a class five mutant almost like yourself and in the process she killed him. She almost destroyed the world but thankfully she was stopped in time. I lost my powers in that fight as well," Erik said looking down in a depressed sort of way. In one short second Isis felt her whole world be destroyed before. The only meaning she had for being awake again was to destroy Xavier but now he's gone and the only real person she felt she had cared for was now a pathetic human like all the others she hated. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Isis are you just going to walk away from me," Erik said looking up at her.

"And why shouldn't I, your just like the pathetic things I've hated all my life, so why should I help you," Isis said turning her head enough just to see him out of the corner of her eye.

"Because I know where you can find more mutants that will help you take down the human race and leave only mutants alive. Just give me back my powers and I can help you," Isis thought about what he said for a moment and came to her decision she turned around shot out a purple energy ray at Erik and in one second he had gained his villain name back.

"Now will you help Magneto," and at this Magneto smiled as she already knew her villain name.

"Yes dear I will help you come and follow me, let's leave this infested place filled with homo-sapiens," Magneto said and immediately bat like wings started to sprout from her back and she handed him two huge metal balls that he made into a flying disk that he stepped onto. They then flew off together with Isis following behind him like a lost puppy almost.

Five hours later they landed in a clearing near the woods. He pointed to a large hill and said, "Just over that hill should be a camp full of mutants that used to follow me but there might be some news ones. You never really can know can you."

"I could if I had been here during that time," Isis said threw clenched teeth. Magneto laid a hand on Isis shoulder as her bat wings retracted back into her skin that slowly heeled over.

"I know dear if only your father could have seen what great things you could have done for this world," he said as they walked up the hill. As they neared the top she saw beyond them was a large widespread field filled with numerous tents. As they reached the top she looked down and noticed a crowd was formed around two people who were arguing over who was going to be the leader there. One was a boy about her age with blond hair and fiery sort of expression as well as a bad boy aura coming from him. The other was a girl who had dark skin and tattoos all over her and to Isis she seemed like she was a hunter or a tracker sort of person. All the sudden beside her Magneto sent out a booming voice saying, "Brothers and Sisters I have returned to you with my powers fully renewed." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at Magneto and her with either shocked eyes or ones of happiness.

"I've brought a friend with me this time, her name is Isis, or as some of the homo-sapiens used to refer to her as Black Death. Together we will once again form an army and this time with help from are friend here we will destroy all who have put us down," Magneto shouted towards the crowd who erupted in cheers. People clapped, screamed, and whistled for him. Magneto told her to follow him and she did and together they both made there way down the hill toward the crowd who parted for them and they began to walk towards one huge area where no tents where and where people who controlled fire set afire a bonfire.

"Would you like to help them make the fire," Magneto asked smiling and Isis smirked and said, "Yes I would." She raised both her hands and sent a fire out toward the bonfire and it got bigger and blacker because of Isis's black flames. Even though the fire became black it still showed light and ignited everyone's faces making an eerie sight before Isis. She stopped building the fire and walked towards Magneto who was talking to a group of mutants.

"I'm going for a walk Magneto, I'll be back soon," Magneto nodded his head and watched her walk out of the camp. He turned his head towards one of his right hand man and said, "I want you to follow her John and make sure nothing happens to her." John, or as some people call him Pyro, walked away and began to follow her.

Aurora's (Storm) Pov.

Aurora stood in her office looking out the window with a sad expression. Clouds where beginning to gather and about that time Logon walked in. "Aurora, Hank's here and he says he needs to talk to all of us." Aurora turned her head as she wiped her tears away and Logon only frowned and said, "I'm not going to soft on you but I miss him too but believe me he's in a better place."

"I know it's just that I miss him so much," Aurora said and turned around and saw how she had changed the weather and put a smile back on her face as she made the sky's become clear again.

"Now what is Hank here for again," Aurora said walking out of the office.

"Dunno, won't tell me until all of the X-Men are together outside, down near Xavier's monument," Logon said walking with Aurora downstairs and into the main room.

"What's going on again," came a voice from behind them and Logon turned to see Kitty.

"Hanks asking for the team so come on," Logon said as they made their way down to Xavier's monument where Hank was standing in a black suit with a red tie and frown on his face. When he looked up his frown turned to a smile and said, "It's good to see you guys again." Logon turned around and found the rest of the team there including Rogue.

"What is it this time Hank," Logon said sitting down on a bench with some of the others.

"I'm afraid that it's time for you to put those suits on again Logon," Hank said looking down frowning.

"Today at Charles Xavier's old lab there was an accident. In a containment case was a girl about the age of Bobby over here. Her name is Isis Autumn…Xavier and she is Charles daughter. She was frozen in that case for certain specific reasons. Around 8:47 the power in the city blew out and caused the containment case to shut down as well and she awoke. Our best guess is that she panicked and used her powers…" but Hank was interrupted by Rogue who said, "So she's a mutant."

"Yes Rogues she's a mutant, but what's bad about her is that she's the highest class mutant you can go, she's class 6. She can control all of the elements, she's a telepath, and she can also mimic other people's powers. She can also pull her energy together and create bat like wings. It says it all in her file here which is now yours," Hank said handing Aurora the file that was filled to the brim with papers. Aurora opened it up to see a beautiful young eighteen-year-old girl with black hair that seemed to be almost purple, and beautiful violet eyes that seemed like they could draw you into a deep abyss of many stories.

"Anyway she used her powers to escape and took out most of the lab. She didn't kill anyone she just knocked them out or hurt them enough to where they wouldn't follow her. She made her way out into the city and absorbed most of the light or she either blew it out. She pretty much caused a pretty big mess that they are still cleaning up. We think that she's already found her way to Magneto's old group because someone said they saw her leaving with Magneto. We also believe that Magneto has his powers back and we believe that is also Isis's doing. In the end the government need your help find her and terminating her," Hank said frowning as he looked down at the ground.

"You're not meaning kill Hank are you," Logon said looking up at him.

"Unfortunately, yes, she's to powerful to be kept alive and to evil, but they said if you can't kill her at least get this antidote in her," Hank said handing the a metal briefcase that contained enough plastic shot guns for all the team members and in each were four antidote bullets.

"We'll try the antidote guns first, I don't think she needs to be killed just to be contained," Storm said in a little bit of a harsh voice toward him.

"I know that's what I was thinking as well," Hank said smiling a little. Hank looked toward the rest of the group and said I must be going now and I hope you find her soon.

"Aren't you going to stay," Piotr 'Peter or better known the metal guy named Colossus' asked.

"No I must be going, there is things I have to do," Hank said as he made his way out of the garden leaving a couple of stunned people who stared at the folder that Storm held now.

* * *

Okay i really hope you liked it and if you did _please, please, **PLEASE REVIEW**_

**NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here you go another chapter. _A LONG CHAPTER_**

**Warning-This Story contains spoilers from the newest movie of X-Men so if you haven't watched it then you better before you read this story or you won't know a thing I'm talking about in her. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men I only own The Characters I make up.

* * *

**+Dealing with Pyro and the X-Men +

Isis walked along a path in the forest that had been nearby and was now listening to every sound that came to her ears. God how she had missed nature and everything that used to be part of her life. It had been ten years as Magneto had said since she was first put in that bloody glass case and frozen and if she had been eighteen when she was frozen then she must really be 28 even if she had an eighteen-year-old's body. She felt like she was still stuck in the same situation like she had been a few years ago. She had to gain control of her life before Magneto did. It should be her leading these mutants not him, besides she was more powerful, and nothing could take her down or at least she thought nothing could take her down until she tripped on a rock right in the path and fell right on her bottom.

"Oh Bloody Hell," Isis said using some British words instead of a lot worse of ones. She heard someone crack up laughing behind her and her head turned toward that direction so fast that she swore she had whiplash now. There standing behind her flipping a lighter off and on was that same boy that had been fighting with that one girl earlier. She only blew the few hairs that now lay in her face away and she got up and looked at that boy with an annoyed face now.

"Who are you," she said undoing her hair now so it would flow freely.

"Oh just someone who was told to watch you," he said as he walked over to sit on a rock.

"Oh what great joy, don't worry I can take care of my self so you can make like a rat and scurry back to him and tell him I don't need protection from some stupid boy," Isis said as she kept walking down the path.

"I'm not going to go against an order so you better start liking being followed around," Isis sighed and turned around and said, "Just get out of here I would like some peace and quiet please. I at least deserve that for being frozen in a glass case for ten years of my life." John smiled and said, "How'd you get frozen in a glass case."

"N.O.Y.B," Isis said turning to stare at him.

"What," John said crossing his arms with that cocky smirk still on his face.

"N.O.Y.B, means none of your business," Isis said walking off again.

"You know you're a very temperamental girl," John said smirking as this sparked something in her and she whipped her head around real fast and yelled, "I am not temperamental," and John heard her mumble under her breath about something dealing with doctors and what they thought about her.

"Listen all I want is to be left alone so please get out of here and leave me alone or I'll be forced to get you out of here my self," Isis said as she turned her head in one direction and squinted her eye to see something.

"I'm not going anywhere so you should just…." But she quickly told him to shut up and be quiet. Isis got on the ground and laid her hand down on it and shut her eyes. John just looked at her as if she was stupid.

"What are you doing," he asked and she stood up and opened her eyes and said, "Feeling the grounds vibrations, oh and there's some thing coming and from my guess it's a mountain lion, so I'm getting out of here."

"Come on just by feeling the earth you can't know it's a mountain lion," John said yelling at her as she began to walk the other way.

"If you don't believe me look over there in those bushes really close kid," Isis said and John did as she said and indeed there watching him was a mountain lion. John gulped and quickly took off after her.

"It won't attack us will it," John asked as he kept on looking behind him.

"It probably will if it feels threatened or if it's hungry. I heard mountain lions prefer the male of the species," Isis said and smirked when John stopped and said, "Your just trying to scare me aren't you."

"We have a winner folks ding ding ding," Isis said sarcastically and then John said in a hurtful tone, "I don't know why Magneto brought you here, you'll probably just get in the way. Besides what's so great about you that Magneto wants to protect."

"That is my business and his so leave it alone," about that time Magneto rounded the corner followed by three other people and added his word to it as well by saying, "She is right John it is her business."

"Yeah and it's best not to mess with a woman's business, most of the time they are a lot smarter than you and can find ways to bring it back in your face," said the girl who had been fighting with John earlier.

"Hi my names Callisto it's nice to meet you," Callisto said holding a hand out to Isis and she shook it firmly.

"And who's boulder head over here," Isis said chuckling a bit as the man tried to make a move to kill her but was stopped but Magneto.

"Tell her your name not try to kill her," Magneto said rather calm.

"Juggernaut," he said.

"No I meant you human name not mutant, when you guys are with me I'll use your human names not your mutant ones. I only call him by his mutant name because he has a higher authority here," Isis said motioning towards Magneto.

"And what makes you think your higher authority here girly," said Juggernaut in a sort of Scottish accent.

"Since I can do this," Isis said just staring at him and all the sudden his hands went to his throat as if someone was choking him. He was lifted up into the air and his huge legs kicked out and just before he could pass out Magneto yelled for Isis to stop and so she did.

"Any more questions around here," Isis said with a sweet sort of smile plastered on her face. When she heard no answer she said, "That's what I thought, now what's your name again boulder head."

"Cain, Cain Marto," He said wheezing a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Cain," Isis said and then turned toward John and said, "and you."

"My names Pyro," for a minute John thought he was going to get away with that but then he felt something on his throat tighten and he quickly said, "But John Allderyce is my real name." She nodded and about that time the pressure on his neck went away.

"Magneto did there used to be any followers of yours that might have lost powers because of the cure," Isis said with an ugly tone when she said 'cure.'

"Yes, one that I remember is Mystique, but I lost track of her years ago," Magneto said.

"I can probably find her using my telepathic powers and if I do I'll need someone who can back me up when I go to find her. I'm sure if they gave the cure to her then they have been keeping a close eye on her meaning she's probably under surveillance," Isis said smirking.

"Good, as for help I'll send Callisto here with you and John they can protect you very well. I'll have to keep Juggernaut with me he seems like he really doesn't like you very well," Magneto said and Juggernaut mumbled under his breath about how he was far from hate already. Isis nodded and then started to talk again, "I will also be needing a tent to sleep in."

"Well since all the girls tents are filled up that might be a problem," Magneto said.

"Then I'll sleep in a boy's tent, it won't kill me and besides I can protect my self," Isis said as they all began to walk down the path again together.

"Indeed you can, you showed that last night in the city when you took out about half the city before you reached me," Magneto said smiling and then he spoke up again, "How about you stay in John's tent with him." About that the time Magneto said that both John's and Isis's mouths dropped in shock but Callisto and Juggernaut only smiled at this.

"Magneto I was thinking of more like sleeping in your tent not his. He's like eighteen and at this time in life his hormones are still probably going haywire," complained Isis.

"You'll do find in his tent. Oh by the way your going to need more clothes so I insist on John taking you to the closest place to by some clothes," Magneto said smiling as he turned toward John to see him still in complete shock of her staying in his tent.

"Okay why can't she take me shopping," Isis said pointing toward Callisto.

"Because I don't have a car and John won't let me take his. If I had one I would take you," Callisto said resting a hand on her shoulder in a friendly way.

"Fine," Isis said as she began to walk ahead of Magneto.

A little while later Isis was sitting in the passenger's seat of John's car while he was the one driving it. She had her arms crossed and was looking out the window at the strait road that had huge trees on each side. She had a frown on her face as well as John who had one hand on the wheel while the other was propping up his head, which was leaning very close to the side window. John was going a little fast but Isis wasn't really paying much attention. John took his only hand he had on the wheel off and switched it to the other while he leaned over and turned on the radio. Isis however didn't recognize any of the songs that were playing and began to get curious. John noticed her confused look and smirked and said, "I guess being frozen for ten years of your life meant no music huh."

"Yes," Isis said in a sort of distant way as she listened to the words of a song called Guarded by Disturbed.

"So how did you get frozen in a glass case anyway," John asked again looking ahead at the long clear road.

"My father and my idiot mother," Isis said looking back out the window. She noticed how the song went off and another one came on called Twisted Transistor by Korn.

"Who's your father," John asked.

"Charles Xavier," Isis said nonchalant as she continued to look out the window but as soon as she said that the car stopped immediately. She could have been thrown through the window if it wasn't for the seatbelt she had been wearing.

"YOUR WHO'S DAUGHTER," John yelled turning in her direction. She looked at him and said, "Charles Xavier, problem with that."

"Yes problem, you his daughter and your probably on his side with the X-Men," John said.

"Okay back it up, for one thing yes I'm his daughter, another is that I'm not on his side I rather have him burned to a crisp or thrown off and building, and three who in the hell is the X-Men," Isis said bitterly yelling at him.

"So your not on his side," John said looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"No," Isis said firmly and John took a moment to look in her face to try to find a lie behind it but found none.

"So how'd you end up with Magneto," John said starting the car again and driving toward town again.

"He was my father's friend. I spent more time with him then I did my father and I actually picked up some of his habits. He was more of a father to me then Charles was, and he was the only one to come to my defense when my mother and father came to a decision to put in that bloody glass case," Isis said explaining and then added, "and who are the X-Men again."

"Your father's little buddies who keep getting in the way every time Magneto tries to get rid of the humans and take over. If it wasn't for them then the mutants would already be ruling this world by now," John said.

"Oh well if I see them then he won't have to worry about them for long," Isis said chuckling a bit.

"You don't seem like you should be locked away in a glass case for eternity," John said looking at her.

"You don't know me so don't judge me by the way I look and act at the moment," Isis stated just as they reached a four way street. John turned right and headed down a road that slowly started to turn into civilization.

"Fine I won't but the same goes for me," John said.

"Do you mind if I call you Johnny," Isis said looking over to him.

"Why," John said turning to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you just seem like a Johnny type and besides I like calling people nicknames," Isis said smiling at him.

"Fine you can call me Johnny but not in front of Callisto she won't let me live it down," John said smiling back at her. John looked ahead again and just as they reached a large building he pulled into it's parking lot and stopped and said, "We're here."

"'bout time," Isis said as she got out of the car. He got out too and then locked the door and they headed up to the entrance of the mall. Just before they entered Isis turned to John and said, "You can call me Autumn if you want, that's my middle name." John smiled and said, "Alright Autumn."

Isis made her way over to a store that seemed to catch her eye. It was mainly a Gothic sort of store and she found she liked a lot of the things in there. She tried on about one hundred sets of clothes that John actually helped her pick out and to tell you the truth he didn't have bad taste. After they were done Isis looked at some accessories and bought a couple of them and then they head over to a music store that John wanted to check out. They ended up buying a couple of CDs for each other to share and two portable CD players. After they were done they headed over to the food court to grab a bite to eat. Isis bought her some Italian food while John didn't want to be adventurous so he got himself something from Taco Bell.

"So what made your father want to put you in a glass case," John asked looking at her as he took a sip from his drink.

"I almost destroyed the entire Central Park while we were in New York. I lost control when my boyfriend broke up with me and it made me mad. If it wasn't for Erik I would be dead by now and New York would have been wiped out. I'm a class 6 mutant and my father knew I was a lot worse than one of his students. You should know her; her name was Jean Grey, or better yet Phoenix. Like Jean I have a split personality and usual when that happens it means trouble but unlike Jean I can control mine but no one else though. Whenever someone or something really makes me mad it shows. My eyes will glow and the tattoos hidden under my skin will appear and then destruction usually comes afterwards and that has only happened three times in my life, when I was born, when I was attacked by another mutant when I was sixteen, and then the day at Central Park. My mom used to say it was because I'm not exactly supposed to be mortal or something. I never really understood what she meant. The only thing I remember that ever made sense from her was that I should watch my back and hope that a Trigon or something or other never finds me," Isis said as she stared down from the balcony at the water fountain. John nodded and then took a bite out of his taco again. Isis resumed back to eating her plate of pasta in contentment. The whole time they ate after that talk was quiet. After Isis was done she went to dump her food but what she didn't notice was a couple of guys staring at her. Apparently they liked how she looked and even walked up to tell her that.

"So where are you from hot thing," a guy said from behind her. Isis rolled her eyes and said, "Go jump in a lake idiot."

"Oh come on we just want to talk," the guy said as the other laughed. They began to follow her and it was beginning to make her mad.

John's Pov.

John was just finishing his taco when he looked up to see a couple of guys bothering Isis. John was about to let it go thinking she could handle it until he saw one of the guys grab her and pull her in close to him. John stood up and headed over to where the guys were.

"Leave me alone you piece of filth," Isis said smacking the guy in front of her. He was about to slap her back when John spoke up, "Leave her alone."

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it," he said smirking as he pulled Isis a little closer. John noticed Isis smirk and then her hands land on his chest.

"I don't have to she can take care of herself as your about to see," John said smirking. The guys looked at him confused until the guy that was holding Isis went to grab at his neck and tried to pull off invisible hands. Isis stepped away and smiled.

"Wow man they're mutants," said a guy who was black and was wearing all black and a bandana over his braided back hair.

"Yeah we are and proud of it to you pathetic piece of life form," Isis said as she pointed her hand at him and he immediately froze on the spot.

"Everyone get out of here there's dangerous mutants," a guy yelled and immediately people were screaming and running but Isis only smirked and outstretched both hands and immediately everyone around her began to freeze. John began to cause havoc to by throwing flames at everyone. Isis began to lose control of her self and soon her eyes began to glow a bright white and John turned to see that bright light began to show through her clothes but on her forehead was a lot more clearer tattoo that was beginning to glow red. He had seen that sign somewhere before but couldn't place it. Just as Isis lost control someone quickly ran into her head on. John turned to see that it was none other than he old friend Bobby who was now an X-Men.

Isis came back to herself and held her head for a second and then looked up to see a guy about to stick a needle into her arm and immediately she shot him back into a couple of tables by using her power over light. Isis stood up and looked around to find John and her cornered by a group of people with the same sign on their suits which was an X. She could only guess that they must be the X-Men that John had been talking about.

"Now are you going to go easy or is it going to be the hard way," a man said with sideburns.

"Come on no one likes to go easy," Isis said and she watched as metal claws extended from his knuckles and he said, "Fine you want it the hard way then you've got it."

"So you extend metal claws from your knuckles, guess what now I can too," Isis said mimicking what he had just done.

"How did she just…" but a girl with short white and black hair said, "Remember Logon she can mimic us."

"Fine then, Bobby, Peter, Rouge, Kitty take John we'll take her," Logon said as he lunged for Isis who lunged forward at him as well. Isis and Logon began to fight vigorously with him and Logon soon found himself beginning to tire out while Isis was only gaining more spunk.

"Storm a little help," Logon said.

"Sure," Storm said as her eyes went white and rain clouds began to form outside and within a second lighting struck through the building at Isis who merely jumped away and grabbed the lighting before it could fade away and absorbed it.

"Nice try but whatever you throw at me will only fuel my strength, so it is you that is out numbered," Isis said with an evil smirk as she mimicked what Storm had just done and when the lighting hit she was thrown over the railing. Logon screamed her name and ran to the railing and looked over to find her just standing up in the water fountain. Isis saw this as well and quickly froze her to the spot. She then turned her attention to Logon and in a quick move used her powers over earth and metal to throw him up against the wall and wrap iron bars around him so he couldn't move. Isis turned around to find John was beginning to weaken as he was fighting the three people that the Logon guy had sent after him. Isis began to walk toward them not knowing that she was beginning to lose control of her powers again. Her eyes flashed white every other second as she walked toward them. When she reached the girl who was about to sneak up on John, Isis used her powers to fling her back into a wall pretty hard.

"Rogue," the guy named Bobby yelled and ran over to her leaving the metal guy, and the girl named Kitty to fight Pyro. When Bobby found Rogue unconscious he turned around and glared at Isis who was smirking and still had her eyes flashing white every other second.

"You'll pay for that," Bobby said threw gritted teeth. He stood up and immediately his whole body became ice. He ran at Isis but Isis only shot out a bolt of lightning and he immediately was pushed back into the wall and he fell next to Rogue knocked out as well. He went back to his normal form and she smiled at this but was caught off guard as someone ran her threw with metal knifes. She turned around to find Logon behind her smiling. She began to cough up blood and John turned and saw that and screamed at Logon. With all the anger building up inside of him he let loose the hugest fire ball that could. Isis fell to the ground as Logon was retracting his claws and was blown over the edge of the railing. Isis heard faint voices and yelling as she tried to hold onto reality. She felt her wounds slowly start to heal since she had mimicked that guy's power. When they were healed she slowly got up and wiped the blood from her mouth. John ran over to her and looked at her with concern and said, "Are you okay Autumn." Isis nodded at what he said but quickly pulled them aside as someone came barreling at them. Isis turned to find that metal guy again.

"Johnny we need to get out of here," Isis said using his nickname. John nodded and they headed over to where they had left Isis's bags and in one second Isis concentrated her thoughts on one thing and out of nowhere bat like wings sprouted on her back. She picked John up and he held onto her as she flew them threw the mall and to the exit. Isis dropped down and they quickly ran outside and to his car. Isis retracted her wings as they reached his car and he was yelling at her to hurry up and get in. When they were inside and she made sure that they both were wearing seatbelts, he started the car up and slammed on the gas as hard as he could and they zoomed out of there.

X-Men POV.

"You alright kid," Logon asked, as he looked Bobby over who nodded as he held his head. Logon asked Rogue the same question and she only nodded.

"She's tougher than she looks," Kitty said as she helped Peter up.

"Yeah she seemed to do more damage than John did," Bobby said looking around at the mess.

"Well she's going to be tough to beat that's all I can say," Peter said rubbing his forehead.

"We better call for some help I don't think we can take her alone," Storm stated.

"And who are we going to call darlin' there ain't no one willing to help us take down some psychotic kid with unmentionable power," Logon said.

"Well there is some people I remember, Professor said if we ever need to get help then we should call Gambit one of his former students, and Kurt," Storm stated as they limped outside to the jet.

"Yeah and let's see what they will say about it then," Logon said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

**So tired must sleep. I've been typing this chapter all night people so I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and if you don't know who Gambit is then you need to watch the old cartoon X-Men. Oh man I love Gambit; I mean he's so hot. Oh and if you don't know who Kurt is then you must be crazy because he's that blue guy from the second X-Men movie. By the way heads up I saw what happened at the end of the X-Men Movie Credits finally and so there might be a surprising thing happening soon to my character and her emotions and I think I might bring back the Toad guy from the first movie so what do you think about that. Okay there you go people now I'm off to bed because it's like 1:04 in the morning now and I'm so so tired.**

**REVIEW!**

**_NO FLAMES!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay another chapter and I hope ya enjoy.**

**Warning-This story contains spoilers from the new movie of X-Men, X-Men The Last Stand. So if you haven't seen it then you won't know what I'm talking about and it will spoil the movie after you've read it. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men I only own the characters I make up.

* * *

**+Making Friends+

After John and Isis got back from the mall where they had actually caused havoc they both seemed a little tense especially Isis because she knew that her split personality had gotten out of control and she had just woken up from a deep sleep so how could it have happened. Her heart was racing as John informed Magneto on what had happened. Magneto only looked at Isis and said, "You should do that more often." Both John and Isis got a confused look on his face and Magneto smiled and said, "You should cause more havoc on those who ignore you and put you down mainly because you're a woman or a mutant." Isis nodded and then said, "But Magneto my powers became out of control I think they may be getting worse." Isis said as they began to walk down the rows of tents towards John's.

"Don't worry child you'll be able to control them soon," Magneto said resting a hand on her shoulder and smiling comfortingly at her. Isis smiled back and said, "your right it must just be an after effect of a long term sleep." Magneto nodded and then said goodbye as he walked off to talk to Callisto about something. John walked up beside Isis and said, "You sure about that I mean you looked pretty out of control to me." Isis's smile faded to a frown and she turned to look at John and said, "Magneto knows things John and I'm sure he's right about this. Besides he's my Godfather and he's the only one I've trusted all of my life."

"He's your Godfather," John said looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes if anything was to happen to my parents then he's supposed to take care of me," Isis said.

"Oh," John turned toward a large tent and said, "This one's mine bring your stuff inside." Isis nodded at what he said and walked inside as he unzipped the front. The tent was tall enough and large enough for Isis to stand straight up in it. She laid her stuff down on the only side that was clear in the tent.

"Um I think I bought you a sleeping bag while you were trying on clothes," John said and then added, "It should be in that huge black bag right there with a pillow to go with it." Isis smiled as she took off her long leather jacket and set it down. She turned toward John and he had to use every fiber in his body not to gap at her formfitting shirt that seemed to have something in it to lift up her breasts and show her cleavage. John did how ever look her body over. She didn't look all that bad; she had the perfect curves and size for an eighteen-year-old body. Isis turned to ask him if he knew where the flashlight was seeing as it was dark in the tent and she couldn't see what was in her bags, but what she found made her smirk and she said, "So are you enjoying what you see flame boy." John immediately turned his head and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Isis emitted a small chuckle from her throat and then said, "I'm going to change into some clothes so do you mind either going outside or at least putting something up so you can't see me." John looked at her for a second before saying, "Hold on a sec." John went to the side of the tent and pulled out a very long white sheet. He walked over to the middle of the tent with it and a couple of clips and clipped it in the middle so there would be sort of a barrier between them so she could change. Isis thanked him and quickly dressed into some new pairs of clothes. When she was done she got up and walked out.

Isis was now wearing a pair of bagging but tight black chain jeans and a tank top that looked like it was black lace but had another black tank top under it. She was wearing a pair of black skateboard tennis shoes that felt a lot more comfortable and a small black jean jacket that only went a few inches below her breasts and it was pretty much made to look stylish but she thought it would keep her arms a bit warm. She had let her hair down and had brushed it making it look smoother and prettier than ever.

She made her way around camp trying to find Callisto or some kind of female to talk to or make friends with since she was bored but instead she found a rather peculiar looking guy with green skin and dark green like hair. Seeing that he seemed like he was the only one that might be nice enough to tell her where Callisto was she walked up to ask him.

"Hello excuse me but would you know where I can find Callisto or any female for that matter," Isis asked. He turned around and smiled and said, "Um I think her and Magneto are talking somewhere around here and as for the females aren't you staying in their area." He asked as he was working on some kind of motor to a motorcycle.

"No I'm staying in John's. All the girl's tents are full," Isis said in a distasteful tone.

"Oh well they should be a little way's down from this row. You'll know when you hit it, it has a sign that say's Girl's Territory," the guy said laughing a bit at that.

"May I ask who you are, I'm new I'm trying to get to know some people around here other than John the annoying one," Isis said bending down.

"I'm Mort, but my mutant name is Toad," he said as laid down the wrench and wiped his hands off.

"It's nice to meet you Mort I'm Isis Xavier but my mutant name is Black Death," Isis said holding out her hand, which he shook and then looked at her suspiciously and asked, "You're not related to Charles Xavier are you."

"I'm his daughter," Isis said a little bitterly.

"What you don't like your father," he asked in a British sort of accent which Isis just noticed he had.

"No, it's because of him ten years of my life was wasted in a frozen glass case. Besides Erik's always been more of a father to me every since I was born and he's my godfather to add to that," Isis said sitting down next to Mort on the ground.

"That's cool," Mort said looking Isis over for a second which she noticed and commented on it, "What."

"Um it's just that you don't look like Xavier," he said leaning bike on his elbows.

"Well I got my looks from my mother," Isis said and then added, "Am I that unusual looking."

"A little, I mean your hair is purple, is that even your natural color and have you every thought about getting sun you look like you're a vampire with that pale of skin," Mort said looking Isis over again.

"Yes this is my natural hair color and it's not purple it's black it just looks like purple and another thing is that every time I try to dye it, it never works. As for my skin it's always been this way no matter how much sun I get," Isis said looking at him and said, "and what about you green skin." Mort made a hurt expression and then smiled and said, "I beg your pardon but I like my green skin." Isis smiled and then said, "As for my pale skin. People with pale skin will have healthier skin when they get older." Mort mouthed what she just said and she pushed him slightly. It felt like she was already making a friend.

They continued to talk for a while until it started to get really dark and she said she better head back to her tent and he smiled and told her goodbye and also told her to look him up if she ever needed someone to talk to. She agreed to what he said and quickly took off down the row of tents looking for John's but stopped just before she reached it. She needed to find Mystique and at night was always the time when she used to track mutants so why should she change that cycle now. She headed in a different direction and soon she found herself out in open field filled with no tents. She sat down in an Indian style and closed her eyes she concentrated her powers and energy onto finding Mystique. Her eyes snapped open and began to glow a bright white. She had left her body mentally and was quickly moving her mind across the country for the right mutant. Soon her mind ended up at a run down building in New York. She quickly traveled lightning fast into the building and found the right door to Mystique's apartment. Isis's mental aura seeped through the cracks of her door that read on it 14 and soon she found her self in the woman's apartment. She looked around the house and she soon came upon Mystique who was lying on her bed. She seemed fast asleep but Isis knew that was not the case as the woman opened her eyes and stared out her window with a tear in her eye. She lowly whispered Magneto's human name as if she longed for him to be there. Isis noticed she began to cry and so she wanted to comfort her. Isis slowly took on her human form but she knew she really wasn't there it was just a projection her mind was making so that she could comfort Mystique.

Isis's form was there but she wasn't wearing what she had been wearing back at the camp she was wearing a long white gown that cut on the sides all the way up to her hip but she didn't have to worry about it showing anything because it was sort of like an ice skating outfit. Isis was also wearing a long white cloak and a pair of small white boots. Her hood was up so her face was hidden in darkness. She made her way over to Mystique and laid a hand on her shoulder. Mystique immediately jumped at contact and spun around and stared shocked at Isis.

"What's wrong," Isis asked in a soft and motherly tone.

"Who are you," Mystique hissed.

"I'm Isis," Isis said getting down on her knees as she stared up at Mystique and asked again, "So what is wrong."

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," Mystique said turning away as she pulled her legs in close.

"Come on try me," Isis said smiling and Mystique turned and felt a bit better to see someone smile at her.

"I love a man who no longer cares for me," Mystique said as a tear running down her face. Isis pulled down her hood and lifted her hand so she could wipe away the tears. Mystique turned and stared at her and said, "What are you."

"Someone who was sent to look for you by someone who misses you Mystique," Isis said as she stood up. Mystique's face went pale and she said, "He misses me." Isis nodded at what she said and Mystiques heart leapt with joy.

"He'll be coming for you soon do not deny what he asks," Isis said smiling as she pulled up her hood and closed her cape.

"But I'm no longer a mutant why would he need me," Mystique asked looking at her.

"You will be again soon, and maybe he still cares for you," Isis said and then began to walk away but was stopped by her voice.

"Are you a mutant as well," Mystique asked.

Isis looked down and smiled as she said, "Yes." Her human form began to fade, as what was left was a white aura of light in the shape of a human form. It quickly zipped out of the room lightning fast and all Mystique could do was smile.

Back to Isis's body

Isis's eyes closed and then when they opened they were normal again, or at least as normal as they could be being a mutant. Isis formed a smile on her lips and slowly got up and looked up at the night sky. It was a half a moon out tonight and it was cold to add to it. Isis began to make her way back to camp when she noticed something. There hidden in the shadows was a jet, the same jet Isis had spotted just before leaving the mall. She clenched her teeth and her smile quickly turned to an angry frown. Isis closed her eyes again and felt the vibrations of the earth like she had done before and found that someone was almost right behind her. Her eyes snapped open and she turned just in time to step out of the way of a guy with blue skin and tattoos all over his body who was trying to tackle her. He also had a long tail and three fingers on his hands. She glared at him and just raised her arm getting ready to freeze him but he disappeared. Right then and there he disappeared in an instant. She stared at where he had been not watching behind her so she didn't know another guy was there until it was to late. He tackled her to the ground and she fought back like a cat would when you try to stick it in water.

"Get off of me you pathetic piece of life form," Isis yelled at whoever was holding her down.

"It's good to see you again to darlin," Isis took a moment to look into the face of your capture and grimaced.

"I can't believe it, it's you. Why couldn't you just die in that explosion at central park with the rest of them Remy," Isis stated looking very irritated.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to torment you for the rest of your life," Remy, better known as Gambit, said in a French and South accent mixed into one.

"What now, you're going to turn me over to the X-men. Always knew you didn't have the balls to handle me yourself Gambit," Isis said using his mutant name.

"Oh I have them alright but I'm just helping the X-Men take you down because you've never really had the strength to take me out either darlin," he said as he got up and pulled her up. He put metal cuffs on her hands and began to help her walk towards the ship.

"I'm guessing the blue guy is your friend Remy," Isis said a little cold.

"Nope he's theirs'," Gambit answered pointing at the jet.

"I see you've got her pretty boy," Logon said using his insulting nickname toward Gambit.

"Well she is my ex girlfriend so I'm sure I know how to handle her," Gambit said right as that blue guy appeared again.

"HEY STORM HE'S BACK," Logon yelled into the ship. About that time a girl appeared coming down the ramp. She had dark tanned skin and white and black hair. She seemed to be carrying a shot with her and Isis began struggle in Gambit's grip a bit and soon Logon had to get up to hold her down as well. Also about that time the other four X-Men appeared at the ramp as well. They only took one glance at Isis and that's all they needed to glare in hate at her. Isis knew this was it; she was about to lose her powers for good as Logon held Isis tight and Storm slowly wiped an area on her arm. Storm slowly inserted the needle and squeezed the liquid in. Isis didn't feel a thing and it was almost like her body was rejected it.

"Did it work," a girl said with long brown hair and two strips of white in front of her face. Isis only guessed she must be the kid named Rogue. "Give it a few seconds and it should," Storm said waiting for a reaction but one never came. Isis only smirked at said, "It doesn't work on me. My body is rejecting it and I was told years ago that not even regular medicine works on my body if it's sick. I have to let what ever I have run's it's course so I'm pretty much sure that this stupid cure isn't going to work." Isis smirked and then said, "And that also means I can do this now." Isis disappeared in thin air only leaving her cuffs behind. She reappeared on the ramp next to Rogue who turned and squealed in shock at her. Isis waved a sarcastic wave before punching her Bobby turned to freeze her but she kicked him off the ramp and quickly made a quicksand by using her power over earth and he started to sink. She stopped in right in time before his head went under. She then turned in time to see the metal guy racing toward her and she quickly dodged him and used a huge dark energy blast to shoot him off the ramp to do the same that she had done to that Bobby guy. She saw Rogue coming back at her but she didn't have time to escape she took her full blow as she punched her hard in the face. Isis went flying back onto the ground hard. She regained from what happened and jumped up before another girl could punch her. She guessed this was the girl named Kitty. Isis glared and sent a fireball in her direction taken her out with no trouble. Isis then aimed for Rogue and shot her up against the jet and froze her there. Isis looked around and said, "Who's next." She smirked as Logon extended his claws and ran at her but she merely jumped up and flipped over him. She always had had cat like reflexes and she never knew why but she really had always liked them. She kicked Logon to the ground and covered him in Rock so he couldn't move.

Isis turned around and punched Strom hard in the face just before she could summon lighting. Storm stumbled back a couple of steps and ended up falling on the ground. The blue guy appeared in front of Isis and she had no time to block his punch he had aimed at her and just as she flung her head back after the punch he kicked her in the stomach at that she was sent her to the ground as well and unfortunately right on Logon who had managed to free his claws. She didn't see him so she had no time to mimic his healing power. So there she lay gasping for breath with Logon's claws running through her stomach. She noticed Gambit run over to her and slowly pull her off of Logon's claws but she also noticed how she was beginning to fade into unconsciousness fast.

"The plan was never to kill her," Gambit yelled at Logon a little fiercely.

"I'm guessing my goddaughter is still half alive," came a voice from behind Gambit and everyone turned to see Magneto with some of his followers, "I'm also guessing that you're the only one that wanted to save her and that the cure didn't work either." Everyone nodded.

"Pyro, Toad hurry up and run Isis down to that charming girl Amelia, she'll know what to do. She can heal any wound by her powers and the rest of you get them out of this heap and into some sturdy chains and in the holding tent," Magneto said barking orders. Isis felt herself being lifted from Gambits arms and into someone else's. She also felt herself being carried bridal style down the hill but that's all she could sense as she slowly faded out and she soon found herself looking at a light in front of her…

* * *

**Okay cool or what. I got some bonding time with Toad in and some more fighting scenes with the X-men. I got even more coming and I left you with a CLIFFHANGER. You're going to have to read the next chapter to find out if she LIVES or DIES dun dun dun. Okay I'm just starting to act stupid. Well there you go another chapter. I'm also opened to some ideas if you want to give them to.**

**REVIEW!**

_**NO FLAMES!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people another chapter and a long one at that. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning- There is some spoilers in this chapter of the third movie so if you haven't seen it and you read this then you'll spoil your movie. Also I think there might be some bad language in this one.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men I only own the characters I make up.

* * *

**+Making Friends With Different People+

_Isis felt her self being drawn toward a light and when she reached it she found she was in some sort of room in a mansion. There in a wheelchair sat a man wielded with age. She somehow knew this man but yet didn't know him. Then it clicked inside her, this man was her father only yet it wasn't. He had moved his mind to another body. She felt the anger build inside her but at his soft voice she let it lose._

"_Autumn I've missed you," he said smiling at her._

"_I as well," Isis said nodding. About that time she noticed she was wearing the same thing she had worn when she had traveled to Mystique's place a while ago._

"_I'm not really here am I," Isis asked looking her father in the eyes. He shook his head and then said, "No you're in a deep sleep close to death. I as well am not really here my body is lying in a hospital. Now tell me what havoc have you caused of lately." Isis's anger grew and she yelled, "I wouldn't have caused that much damage if you hadn't put me in that bloody glass case and locked me away for ten years of my life."_

"_It was not my choice it was your mother's who I found missing when I returned that night after you had been as you call it, 'Locked away," Professor Xavier stated._

"_Then it should be my mother who I should destroy then," Isis stated under her breath._

"_I doubt you'll find her, for years I've tried my self but it seems she vanished. Autumn I must ask a favor of you. I need you to not follow Magneto. You must understand he's wrong with everything he's telling you. Help the X-men they will lead you in the right direction," Xavier said looking at Isis who looked like she had just been slapped._

"_Enough, don't you dare say anything about Erik he's been more of a father than you have ever been. I owe him my life, if it wasn't for him this whole world would be gone by know," Isis yelled at Xavier._

"_It will be if you continue to follow him," Xavier said yelling but with a stern voice._

"_I don't care what you say your wrong and I've had enough of what you've had to say," Isis closed her eyes to try and break his connection on her mind. _

"_Don't Isis if you go back now not only will I lose you but everyone else will. Your in a bad state you must understand," Xavier yelled at her but all she had to say was, "I'm no longer Isis or Autumn to you, you will call me Black Death, my mutant name, Charles." Isis finally gained control and broke the connection of their telepathic bond. He was gone he was finally gone from her mind. He had haunted her life for years inside her mind with their special bond and now he was gone. She had finally broken it. He might still be alive but he was no longer inside her head. _

Out of Isis's mind she awoke with a start. Her eyes jerked open and she soon found she was coughing up blood. She looked around and found two people around her that she didn't know except two. Mort and John.

"She's awake, she's not supposed to be awake during this, someone put her asleep again, Tanner some help," a girl was yelling and soon Isis found a boy's head in front of her face. She became lost in his eyes like they had some kind of spell over them. Then it clicked right before she fell unconscious. He was a mutant and his power must be to be able to put people asleep by hypnotizing them with his eyes.

The next time Isis awoke there was no one there or at least she thought until she turned her head to find a boy about her age, which was 18, was in the corner sound asleep. It was the same boy who had put her asleep. He had short brown hair with black and white streaks through it. He had peach colored skin and he was skinny maybe a little to much skinny and he was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt that had the sign of Eminem on it. He was wearing a pair of black skateboard tennis shoes, but what made him stand out were his glasses. His glasses looked form fitting and had one large black line running across them. (Like Cyclops but think black instead of red shades). She actually really couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

Isis leaned up but soon found her answer to her question about him as he spoke up, "You know you really shouldn't lean up it might reopen your wounds. My sister isn't that good of a healer you know." Isis looked at him and glared and said, "Who are you to tell me what to do."

"I'm not I'm just suggesting," he said with a cocky smirk.

"You know your two friends were here earlier. They must really care about you because they keep dropping by a lot one actually stayed here most of the night. Oh what was his name, um I think it was John," he said looking at her smiling and then added, "I'm Tanner by the way but my mutant name is Sparks." Tanner offered his hand to her and she shook it and then she said, "I'm Isis but my mutant names Black Death."

"I know, I remember it when Magneto told us," Tanner said.

"You want something to eat," Isis nodded and he got up and walked over to a bag where he pulled out two apples. He threw her one, which she caught easily.

"So why are you called Sparks," Isis asked as she bit into the apple.

"Why are you called Black Death," Tanner asked back smirking.

"So we're sarcastic ah, I can change that if you keep it up," Isis stated.

"Yeah like to see you try. Anyway I'm called Sparks because of this," he said raising his hands and Isis saw the static electricity coming off of them. He then said, "So you."

"It's not because of my power it's more what I did then can do," Isis said and then took a deep breath, "I earned my name ten years ago when I almost destroyed the whole central park area. I killed about forty seven people in that and since they thought of it sort of like the Black Plague and how I looked like Death afterwards I earned the name Black Death."

"Ooo harsh don't you think," he said smiling.

"Yeah a little I guess. I mean I was a little hard on Remy when I did that but he broke up with me," she looked over at him and he had a shocked expression though you really couldn't see because of his glasses until he said, "It was because a boy broke up with you, even bigger harsh. So what powers do you have?"

"I can basically mimic peoples powers, I control all six elements, and I'm a telepathic, but I can form bat like wings by pulling all my powers together but while I have my bat wings I can't use my other powers. I can also tire out easily so that's why I have to absorb energy from a light source or electricity," Isis explained to him.

"That's cool," he said taking a bite out of his apple. About that time a girl walked into the tent. She had the same color hair Tanner did and she also had the same black and white streaks in her hair as well. Her hair was cut up to her shoulder and she had the same color skin Tanner had as well. She seemed to be the same age as Tanner but the only thing that was remotely different between her and Tanner was she was a girl and she wasn't wearing form-fitting glass, and she had dark brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of tanned colored baggy jeans sort of similar to Isis's except the color and she was wearing a white tank top with red kiss lips on it with the medical symbol which is a cross +.

"Oh she's awake," the girl said.

"Yeah what dose it look like dork," Tanner said.

"Oh shut up Sparky," she bit back at him.

"I told you never to call me that Amelia," Tanner almost yelled.

"Yeah well you called me dork," Amelia said crossing her arms and looking away.

"Excuse me but back to me," Isis said.

"Oh sorry, my bother's being an ass. I'm Amelia and I'm the one who helped heal you…mostly. I'm not as advanced healer as our mother used to be. My mutant name is Plasma. I can create Plasma balls, shields, and I can also use it to sometimes heal wounds like yours but like I said not like my mother," Amelia said with a smile.

"I guess since you're healed you can go now, do you need help up," Amelia asked. Isis nodded and she helped her up slowly.

"So since I told you about me tell me about yourself," Amelia said as they slowly walked out of the tent.

"My name is Isis, my mutant name is Black Death and I can mimic any power, I'm a telepathic, I can control the elements, and I bring all my powers together to create bat like wings but when I have them I can't used any of my powers. I can weaken easily by using my powers so I have to absorb energy from light or electricity to keep my powers working," Isis said all in one and Amelia smiled.

"You know your not as mean as people say around here," Amelia said.

"And what exactly do people around here say about me," Isis said raising an eyebrow.

"That your pretty much the devil's child," Amelia said chuckling a bit. Isis came to a conclusion she must be very hyper by the way she's acting right now.

"Close but not it," Isis said shaking her head smiling.

"ISIS," someone yelled her name from behind her. She turned around and found Mort running toward her. When he reached them he took a moment to breathe.

"I came looking for you at the medical tent but Tanner said you guys had already left," Mort said smiling.

"Yeah we had. I didn't know you could worry so much about me," Isis said smirking.

"Well you don't meet that many people in the world like you, I mean you accept people for the way they are, or you did me at least," Mort said smiling.

"Yeah well it's hard not to be nice to toad who could be a handsome prince in disguise," Mort smiled at Isis's comment and said, "I'm not the only one that was looking for ya. John came in as well with me. He's searching for you somewhere around here." Isis nodded and about that time John turned the corner but looked down the other side and not where they were.

"John we're down this way," Isis yelled and his head snapped toward her direction and he smirked. He walked over and said, "It's good to see your feeling better."

"Yeah and enough to still kick your butt if you say anything about what happened," Isis said.

"Is it true Isis, about how the cure didn't work on you," he asked while clicking his lighter off and on.

"Yeah, it is, no medicine or drug has worked on me. My problems usually have to run their course by themselves," Isis turned to stare at a tent nearby that loud voices were coming from.

"What's going on in there," Isis asked.

"That's where Magneto put the X-Men I actually feel bad for them to tell you the truth," Amelia said.

"Why," Isis asked.

"Because Magneto has set for them to be killed to tomorrow by a couple of mutants. If I had enough guts I would get them out of there and at least let them live," Amelia stated.

"If you were to do that Magneto would have your head for it," John stated.

"Oh shut it Johnny," Isis said using his nickname and about that time Callisto walked by. Callisto burst out laughing and turned around and said, "So she's already got you trained enough where she can call you Johnny. Let me guess you're her boy toy now." John clicked open his lighter and fire came forth but before he could throw it at her Isis pulled it over to her and extinguished it.

"Remember Flame boy your not the only one who can manipulate fire here," Isis said smirking. John just mumbled under his breath about how stupid girls were as Callisto walked off still cracking up.

"You know I'm starting to think I don't want to become friends with her now," Isis said and turned to find her new friends with a duh sort of look on their faces.

"What," Isis said and they just shook their head and said nothing.

"Hey John where is Magneto I need to tell him something," Isis asked.

"Um I think he's talking to the X-Men at the moment," John said.

"Good then at least I get to show Gambit I'm still not dead yet," Isis stated with a smirk as she made her way toward the tent where the yells were coming from. She opened the flap and walked in where she found Magneto talking to a very aggravated Wolverine.

"Magneto is this a bad time," Isis asked smirking as she saw Gambit stare at her like he had just seen a ghost. She also noticed Logon had the same look as Gambit. Infact every one was looking at her in shock.

"No dear go ahead and tell me what you have to say," Magneto told her.

"Um last night before I was rudely attacked I managed to find Mystique. She lives in New York somewhere in a run down building I think the building was called Collin's Apartments or something like that and she stays in Room 14," Isis said as she turned her attention where she found that Rouge girl's arm moving up and down. Isis walked over and grabbed her arm pretty roughly. She reached over to her hand and grabbed a lock pit out of it and smirked.

"I'm pretty sure Magneto won't want you to use this kid," Isis handed it over to Magneto who merely made it into a coin size shape and dropped it on the ground.

"Well I'll leave you with them Isis I need to gather a couple of people and see if I can go get Mystique my self," Magneto said.

"Um I need to also talk to you in private about that too," Isis said a little nervously.

"Okay follow me," Isis followed Magneto outside and she told him pretty much about how Mystique missed him a lot and had feelings about him. He was a little surprised but she knew that was typical, him being a man and all. He told her he would confront her but he also told her that he cared for her and in a way loved her as well which was unusual to here her god father say that. The whole time he was talking she got a good look at what the key to the metal locks on the X-Men arms was and made a mental note to remember that. After they were done chatting Isis walked away from him and back to her tent where she shared it with John but she came upon Tanner instead.

"I was looking for you, you left your jacket behind in the medical tent," he said smiling.

"Thanks," Isis said blushing.

"Um I want to sort of ask you if you…" but he was cut off as John appeared.

"Hey Isis I was wondering if you would like to train with me out in the field," Isis smiled and nodded but saw a pained expression on Tanner's face and quickly said, "Tanner you want to come it won't be fun without you." He smiled and nodded and they made their way there and even picked up two more people to train with and that was Amelia and Toad. They went out into the field and Isis began to fight against John and Tanner who thought it would be fair since she had more powers than them. So it was two on one, just how she liked it. They practiced for a while like that until John and Tanner began to tire out so Isis challenged Mort and Amelia who were more than willing to try and beat her. Isis had to admit that Amelia was a bit stronger than her brother but she had faults and it was mainly in her footwork. She was sort of clumsy to add to that as well. Mort however was rather good but his powers were a bit gross but it didn't bother her that much. By the time they all got done training against Isis it was dark. They left back to camp in a sort of group and before they split up to go to their tents Isis had one thing to say, "It seems we're just one big happy group of friends now aren't we," and almost everyone agreed but John who said sort of. Isis followed John back to the tent and when they walked in she found all of her stuff laid out and ready for her. She glanced over at John who was acting all innocent and she smiled at him as she went to change into a stylish black sweat shorts and a black tank top that had the words 'I'm a Survivor,' on it. She put her hair up into a high ponytail and she also did all the other things you do before turning in for the night. After she was done she asked John if he was done doing what he had to do and he said yes so she got up and took down the towel.

John noticed as she took down the towel that her shirt had lifted up slightly to show her belly button and he noticed that she had a diamond belly button ring as well as a tattoo around it of the yin and yang ball.

"Nice tattoo and belly button ring," John said as he sat on his sleeping bag.

"Yeah well don't tell Magneto he'll lose his mind. He's sort of protective of me even if you don't see it often," Isis said smiling at him as she sat down on her own sleeping bag. John got up and walked over to her and sat down beside her.

" I want to know something," John asked.

"What," Isis said.

"How can a cool and pretty girl like yourself come from such an old geezer as your father," John said smiling. Isis smiled and blushed at how he called her cool and pretty.

"I don't know," Isis said looking back up at him. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time and soon Isis noticed how John started to lean in closer to her. She was startled at first but leaned in as well but just before they're lips could touch they heard someone scream outside. They were so shocked they flew back a couple of feet. Isis looked at the entrance to the tent and said, "What was that."

"I don't know," John said as he got up and unzipped the tent and looked out. He then pulled his head back in and said, "Someone stepped on a piece of glass in another tent." Isis laughed and he walked back over and said, "Now where were we."

"I think I was about to go to sleep flame boy," Isis said smirking, as he looked shocked. It was true John was a little mad and shocked at the same time out how she had just blew off what was about to happen a minute ago but he let it go knowing that he had been a little tense as well when he was about to do it. He got up and made his way over to his own sleep bag. Isis turned her head as she snuggled into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. She waited until she knew John was fast asleep before getting up. She put on her saddles and then made her way over to the tent flap she opened it as quietly as possible trying not to disturb John from his sleep. She managed to get outside unheard and then she made her way down the row of tents and took a few turns between some of the lines and soon found the tent she was looking for, but she also found two guards outside. She knocked them out by using her powers and then walked over to the flap and opened it up. She walked in and found most of them asleep except for one who had very likely picked up on her scent and was glaring at her hatefully.

"Oh don't give me that look, I was going to help you get out of here before they kill you tomorrow but if you want it that way then fine," Isis said whispering harshly at him.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"Believe it, I'm not as means as Magneto thinks I am," Isis said as she looked around for that metal coin Magneto had dropped. When she found it she smiled as she reached for it. She closed her eyes and quickly mimicked Magneto's powers and made the coin into the same key that would unlock all of their metal cuffs. Isis made her way over to Logon and then got down on her knees where she was eye level with him now.

"Okay if I let you out will you kill me or wait patiently as I unlock your friends and then leave thanking me for how generous I can be," Isis asked. Logon looked like he wanted to bust out and kill her but merely nodded and she crawled a bit over to where she could see his cuffs and she began to unlock it. Before the cuffs could fall to the ground she stopped them by using her powers and laid them down gently. Logon immediately began to rub his wrists and took one look at Isis and said, "Thanks."

"Welcome," Isis said and then added, "Wake up your friends but tell them to be quiet as I undo their bonds." Logon nodded at what she said and began to wake everyone up but meanwhile Isis made her way over to Gambit. She got on her knees again and began to undo his bonds. When she was done she made sure they didn't fall to the floor. As she turned around she found Gambit's lips on hers. He had tricked her by pretending to be asleep. She began to struggle and when Logon turned around he said, "Hey pretty boy no time for making out with an enemy." Gambit pulled away but Isis wasn't going to let him get away with it so she threw her punch and it hit him right in the eye.

"Ooh that's going to hurt in the morning," Logon said smirking.

"Why did you do that," Gambit asked whispering as he held his eye.

"You kissed me, you have no right to kiss me. You're no longer my boyfriend," Isis said and right as she said it she heard someone chuckle behind her and she turned to find that Bobby kid smiling at her.

"Keep looking at me boy and you'll be next," Isis stated as she made her way over to him and undid his bonds as well. He thanked her but she didn't hear it as she made her way on over to his apparent girlfriend. She undid her bounds and all Rogue could say was, "You have a nice punch." Isis nodded at her comment and smiled as she said, "Well we used to go out and well I got a lot of practice with him." Rogue chuckled lightly as Isis moved her way over to Peter. She undid his bonds and he said his thanks. When she got to Kitty she knew now she was in deep trouble.

"Um people I don't think I'm going to be able to get her bonds off including the blue guys either they seemed to be made of Plasma something you can't move through and you can't phase through either," Isis said looking at the ones waiting for her.

"So what now," Logon said.

"Um unlock Storm with this, I'm getting a friend she can help and she's not all that bad," Isis said as got up really fast and headed out the flap. She made her way to the medical tent and unzipped it, but just as she stepped inside someone tackled her.

"Get off," Isis grunted as she tried to get whomever off of her.

"Isis is that you," came Tanner's voice.

"Oh god it's you Tanner. Where's your sister I need her help."

"Hey sis," Tanner said getting off of Isis who was blushing madly since she had felt his hand just barely brush across the upper part of her bare leg.

"What bro," came a groggy voice.

"Isis's here, she needs your help," He said and immediately a figure in the room sat up faster than the speed of light.

"What is it Isis," she asked.

"Just follow me Amelia," Isis said and Amelia turned and said, "Stay here Tanner, don't follow." Tanner mumbled something nasty under his breath as Isis and Amelia left the tent. Isis led Amelia to the holding tent and Amelia gasped.

"Isis what are you doing," she said and all Isis said was, "I need your help freeing them Amelia. I promise we won't get caught and I know you want to help them." Amelia looked down and said, "You promise." Isis nodded and Amelia said, "Fine but you owe me." They made their way into the tent where they found everyone standing up except for Kitty and Kurt who were being held by Plasma bonds.

"Please tell me Amelia you can undo Plasma bonds," Isis asked. Amelia nodded and she closed her eyes and concentrated hard and soon the plasma that was wrapped around them slowly faded away.

"Thank You," Kitty and Kurt said in unison as they got up.

"You all better go," Isis said and they all nodded and looked to Kurt who smiled and began to transport each of them one at a time back to the ship that was no longer being guarded as Isis remembered. Before Storm left Isis stopped her and bit her lip for a second thinking she shouldn't say anything but she held back and said it, "Charles is still alive, but he's just a bit different okay. I'm sure he'll contact you soon." Storm stared at her for a second before smiling and saying, "How do you know." Isis looked into her eyes and said, "Me and him used to have a telepathic bond and he contacted me while I was asleep." Isis saw a few tears sleep from Storm's eyes and soon Isis found herself in a tight hug from Storm she hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

"Thank you for everything Isis we all owe you one," Storm said as she pulled away. About that time Kurt showed up and he quickly transported Storm. Isis turned towards Amelia who was smiling and said, "You did something good you know." Isis nodded and said, "I know," and then added, "We need to get out of here."

"Take my hand I can use the darkness to transport me back to your tent," Isis said and Amelia nodded and before you knew it they were in her tent with a freaked out Tanner.

"How did you just do that," He asked them with a shocked expression, which made them laugh quietly. Isis said goodbye and disappeared using the darkness as well and soon found herself back in the comforts of her tent. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and fell fast asleep not knowing that John had been awake the whole time watching what she had done.

* * *

**Okay another chapter I hope you liked it. It took me forever to write this. I hope you liked the almost kiss from Pyro to Isis in this one and the complete kiss from Gambit to Isis. You know to tell you the truth I don't know who I want Isis to end up with, Tanner, Pyro, Toad, Gambit, Angel (who's coming up soon), or even Bobby. You decide out there people. Just review and give it to me strait about who your really want her to end up with. Oh and if you have any ideas for my story go ahead and tell me because I'm willing to try and use them in this story.**

**REVIEW!**

_**NO FLAMES!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay people here's another chapter.**

**Warning-This contains spoilers from the newest movie of X-Men, X-Men the last Stand. It also contains some language and a graphic kissing scene or as graphic as I can make it. Read at Your OWN RISK.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own X-Men I only own the characters that I create.

* * *

**+Havoc+

Isis awoke to the sounds of yelling coming from outside the tent. She opened her eyes and saw John looking outside and Isis got up and walked over to him and said, "What's going on."

"The X-Men got away," John said a little harshly at her.

"Well excuse me, it's not my fault," Isis started to head back over to her stuff to change but was stopped by him grabbing her arm tight and swinging her around to face him. He glared at her and whispered menacingly, " It is your fault. I watched you last night. You're the one that let them go."

"I don't like seeing innocent mutants being killed," Isis whispered harshly at him.

"You're calling them innocent after they almost killed you," John said.

"They are just doing what is right. They know my powers are dangerous and believe me I know they are I've experienced them first hand," Isis said yanking her arm away from his grip.

"I'm changing so if you wouldn't mind," Isis said as she dug in her bag.

"I can't believe your being so calm about it. It would only take me a few minutes to find Magneto and tell him and I'm sure he's back by now," John said to her.

"Go ahead I like to see you try," Isis said.

"Oh I will," John, said as he turned around so that Isis could dress into some different clothes.

"Fine then go ahead but I swear that little conscious that is probably locked away in your head somewhere will stop you from doing anything flame boy," Isis said as she pulled her new shirt over her head.

"I doubt it," John said as he turned around to find her still without pants. He nearly had to keep his mouth from falling at how she looked. He had to admit she had some nice long legs, but he had to stop himself for looking any further.

"You turned your head," Isis asked in a cocky way.

"Yeah so," Isis smirked as she put on a pair of blue jeans that had a black fire design running up the right legging.

"So it means you're in trouble as well, If I tell Magneto you were looking at me then he'd probably have you killed in a second," Isis put on her black hoodi with the words, Hot Chick, spread across it in the color blue with blue flames coming up from it.

"Yeah whatever," John said as Isis walked outside. The moment she came outside all she heard was yelling and shouting. Havoc. How she loved havoc. She caused it so many times in her life she was used to it. She made her way down rows of tents towards the medical tent. When she reached it she found it unzipped and Tanner inside munching on a bowel of cereal. The medical tent was very large and stretched a couple of yards down. It was sort of built wide and high enough for someone to walk in with out scraping his or her head against the top. There was also about six hospital beds in there and one part of the tent belonged to Tanner and Amelia and it had a sheet like thing to separate them from any patients. There was a chair on every side of the six hospital beds and at the end of the tent was another place where a curtain was and she guessed that was where special healing was done at.

"Hey Violet," Tanner said looking up from a table that was nearby where he was eating his cereal.

"What, is that my new nickname Sparky," Isis said pushing her territory a little far. He only smiled and said, " If I can call you Violet then I'll let you call me Sparky." Isis smiled and laughed at what he said, "Fine you can call me Violet but tell me why you chose that name."

"Because of your hair, I like it," he said smiling and blushing at the same time as he took a bite of his cereal.

"Thanks I like yours, hey do you think I can have any of that, I'm hungry and I'm afraid to go back to my tent where Mr. Annoying is and ask," Isis said looking at him.

"Sure just grab a chair from one of the bedsides and bring it over here," He said pointing toward a chair near a bed. Isis used her powers to lift the chair in the air and put it beside the table. She heard Tanner mumble under his breath saying, "Or you could just use your powers to get it, showoff."

"Okay Tanner I want to know something about you," Isis said as she poured herself a bowel of cereal.

"What," He asked smiling.

"Why do you where those glasses," Isis asked.

"My eyes are dangerous. If anyone were to look into them strait for way to long then it would suck the life out of them. That time when I had to put you asleep I almost killed you by doing that but my sister stopped me before I could," Tanner said just before he took another bite of his Apple Jacks. Isis took a bite of her own cereal and quickly swallowed and said, "Thanks for telling me." Tanner nodded and continued to eat until someone yelled.

"Hey Tanner," a girl called from outside the tent.

"Oh shit. Whatever you do don't tell that girl where I've gone okay," Tanner said as he ran to find a hiding place. Isis smiled and laughed at him. A girl walked into the tent. She was probably the same height and age as Isis. She had long bleach blond hair and she was skinny enough to be a model. She had silver eyes and piercings going all the way up both her ears. She was wearing a pink shirt with the logo of Dr. Pepper on it. She was also wearing a pair of tan pants that seemed to be faked torn in a couple of places. She looked over at Isis and said, "Hey, girl, have you seen Tanner." Isis turned and smiled and said, "He was here a while ago said he had to go talk to…um I think…his sister." The girl puffed out a large amount of air and mumbled under her breath about how stupid he was.

"Who are you anyway, I'll tell him you where here if he comes back," Isis said.

"My names Dianna, I'm his and Amelia's cousin, but if you don't want to call me Dianna my mutant name is Eagle," she said smiling as she walked over to shake Isis's hand.

"Names Isis but my mutant name is Black Death," Isis said offering a hand then asked, "Why are you called Eagle." Dianna smiled and said, "Watch."

Isis watched amazed as a pair of Eagle wings suddenly sprouted out of her back. She then quickly grew them back into her back and said, "That's why they call me eagle and also because I can control the element air."

"Well I better be going," Dianna said and then added, "If you ever need to talk to someone look me up, or if you need boy advice." Isis nodded and watched as she walked off. She heard someone make noise behind her and ask, "Is she gone." Isis smiled and said, "Yeah she's gone. What's so wrong about you talking to your cousin?"

"She nags about me being to skinny and she bugs me about how in all my life I haven't had one girlfriend when she's had about eighty four boyfriends already," he said getting out from his hiding spot.

"Well I'll go with her about the being too skinny part but as for you not having a girlfriend I think that you can get one all in good time," Isis said smiling at him. About that time Amelia walked in carrying a bag.

"Where have you been," Tanner said looking at his sister.

"I drove into town to get some more medical supplies and makeup supplies as well," Amelia said smiling.

"Oh okay," Tanner said as he sat back down to his bowel of cereal.

"Hello Isis it's good to see you what are you doing here," Amelia said as she walked over to metal cabinet and unlocked it using a key.

"Trying to escape Mr. Annoying," Isis said as she turned around to find John walking into the medical tent and she and she quickly added, "Speaking of the devil." John smirked and said, "So your new safe haven is with the twins." John went and leaned against the cabinet and said, " I've thought about it and I've decided not to tell Magneto." Isis mental thanked the lord until he said, "For a price."

"And there's always a catch," Tanner said sarcastically as he leaned back is his chair smiling.

"What," Isis said.

"I get a kiss, from you," John said and Isis nearly spit out everything she had in her mouth but ended up choking on it instead.

"Tanner," Amelia said and immediately Tanner jumped up and did the Heimlich maneuver on her. When she had spit up her food she turned her head and yelled, "What."

"You heard me, I won't tell Magneto you're the one that saved the X-Men if you kiss me," John said smirking. Isis glared and said, "I only kiss who I want and you're not in that category." John shrugged his shoulders and said, "Fine then I hope you're up for some pain when Magneto gives us the order to beat the living crap out of you." Isis glared at him and then looked down and said, "Fine but not where anyone can see us." John thought for a second and then said, " Nope isn't going to work."

"What you little slime ball," Isis said looking at him furiously.

"How about make it where everyone can see us," John said evilly.

"You just really want to embarrass me don't you," John nodded and she almost lunged at him but Tanner stopped her in time.

"So are you going to do it," John said and she thought about it for a few minutes before nodding. He motioned for her to follow him and she did but he stopped her for a second and said, "Oh and you're not aloud to punch me afterwards." Isis held her anger and nodded. They made their way out and towards the center of the camp where people where hanging out. When they reached the center Isis was caught of guard as John grabbed a hold of her pulled her in close. His lips smashed into hers and she had to holdback from killing him right then and there. She finally discovered a plan she could use against him and soon found herself kissing him back. He was a bit shocked at first but soon got into it. Before Isis knew it his tongue was begging entrance into her mouth and she allowed him to. Right as his tongue was in place she bit down hard and she heard him sort of yell before she pulled away, slapped him, and then kneed him right where it hurts. People were all around laughing as he held onto his private areas.

"I thought you said you wasn't going to hurt me," John said.

"No I said I wasn't going to punch you and if I do remember, biting, slapping, and kicking dose not mean punching someone," Isis said smirking as she walked of. She left him there in the center to be the laughing stock of the whole camp almost. She made her way back to her tent but was stopped by Callisto.

"I have to give it to you, you're smart," Isis smiled at that and nodded.

"Oh by the way Magneto wants to see you over in the main tent, he just got back with Mystique and Juggernaut," Isis nodded and made her way towards the main tent. She opened the flap and walked in. There sat Magneto and Mystique sharing a conversation and coffee.

"Speaking of the Devil here's my lovely Goddaughter now," Mystique turned her head and had a completely shocked expression on her face as she said, "You're the one I saw the other night."

"Indeed, I contacted you by my powers," Isis said smiling at her.

"Isis do you think you can restore Mystiques powers," Magneto asked.

"I think I can if I can get a mental image of what they used to be," Isis said and then added, "Do you mind if I roam your brain for a second Magneto so I can see what she used to do, I mean it would be better if I mimicked what a person saw her doing then what she thought she was doing." Magneto nodded and took off his helmet and she walked over and placed her hands over his head and closed her eyes and concentrated on find what she was looking for. After ten minutes of copying the information she had seen into her mind she walked over to Mystique and said, "Are you ready to become a mutant again, I mean I can not reverse the effects of what I give you." Mystique looked like she was deep in thought for a second before she said, "I would like to become a mutant again." Isis nodded and then pointed her hand toward Mystique and out shot a purple ray that was sort of blinding to anyone who was watching. After the ray disappeared there Mystique stood in all her almost blue naked glory. She smiled at Isis and said, " thank you." Isis smiled back at her and said, "No problem Mystique." Isis was about to walk outside when Magneto stopped her and said, " By the way I would have to be an idiot to not know what you did last night." Isis gulped and turned around and said, "I'm sorry I just couldn't see people like us be killed for nothing I mean it was sort of an accident when I fell on Wolverine's claws so why should they be killed for my mistakes."

"She dose have a point there Erik," Mystique said.

"Yes, she always dose, just like her father used to but she's smarter then him about situations," Magneto said and then added, "I forgive you Isis but next time do not interfere." Isis nodded and then quickly made her getaway out of the tent. When she was a few yards from it she stopped and sighed in relief. After she was done thanking the lord she wasn't in trouble she made her way to find Toad.

Storm's POV.

Storm and the others made their way into the mansion only to be bombarded by screaming students coming their way. When Logon had had enough of their screaming and yelling he yelled for them to shut up and for only one to speak up. A little girl about the age of ten said, "He's back, Professor Xavier's back." All the X-Men's faces held only shock.

"Have you guys been eating chocolate while we've been gone," Wolverine asked looking at all of them.

"No they haven't I've been keeping an eye one them," said someone standing at the top of the stairs. They looked up to see a man probably around his early fifties or forties, no telling, and he was bald and for one thing had a sweet smile on his face.

"Who are you," Logon asked.

"What Logon, don't recognize an old friend," he said walking downstairs.

"Wait a minute, Charles," Storm asked still in a shocked state.

"Yes Aurora it's me, come I will explain everything to you all," Charles said motioning for the X-Men to follow. For about and hour and a half Charles spent his time explaining to them all about what had happened and answered all of their questions. When they had confirmed this really was their, Charles Xavier they rejoiced and welcomed him back with open arms.

"So where were you guys I was unable to contact you for a while," Xavier asked.

"Magneto, but we escaped by some unlikely help," Storm said smiling.

"Let me guess, Isis," Xavier asked smiling.

"Yep that girl saved us alright and also put us in there," Logon said as he lit a cigarette and leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah well if you hadn't have stabbed her then we wouldn't have been in that mess," Gambit said. Xavier looked amused at Logon and said, "Let me guess, you lost your anger." Logon shook his head and said, "She lost her balance because of Kurt over there." Kurt smiled sheepishly and said his apologies.

"Professor we tried to use the cure on her but it didn't work," Storm said looking at the Professor who had just sat down.

"Yes I figured that out the first time they tried," Xavier said and they looked at him quizzically. Rogue spoke up and said, "What do you mean the first time."

"I mean she was actually the first mutant to try it but it didn't work, and as far as I know she's had nine shots off it but it just seems to get destroyed by her blood cells the moment it enters her blood stream," Xavier said looking at the all.

"Well Chuck you better add another to that list because we tried also and we only got our butts kicked by her. I say she's bad to the bone," Logon said.

"No she's just misunderstood and saving you showed that. She's just confused, hurt, and she feels betrayed Logon, and you of all should understand what that feels like. Believe me all in good time she'll realize not everyone hates her and she'll come looking for us or more importantly me," Xavier said. They all nodded their heads and then Xavier said, "And if she dose come I don't want anybody treating her like she's the child of the devil because she isn't."

* * *

**Okay how do you like it? I know some of you out there loved the kiss scene with Pyro and Isis. I promise there will be more soon and a couple of twists, or at least I hope. By the way I had to bring back Xavier or it just wouldn't be a good story without him, but I hope you all are okay with him. If you have any ideas for my story I love to here them and try them out maybe. **

**Oh and I think I'm going to have a love triangle thing going with Pyro, Isis, and Gambit. It was a reviewer's idea so I thank him or her for it. **

**REVIEW!**

_**NO FLAMES!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay another long chapter.**

**Warning- Contains spoilers from the newest movie of X-Men. Bad language. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own X-Men I only own the characters I make up.****

* * *

+Bigger Problems+**

After Isis had went to talk to Toad and he had told her where she could go and bathe she thanked him and made her way into the forest where there was supposed to be a lake nearby. When she found it she rejoiced and quickly distributed her clothes onto a tree along with a towel. She walked over to where the creeks edge was and slowly made her way down the rocks trying not to slip on the wet moss. When she finally got into the water she sighed in happiness. She dove under the water and went as far down as she could until she felt the pressure become a little to unbearable on her ears and body and she swam back to the top. When she broke the surface she felt cold air hit her face full force and she immediately shivered. She opened her eyes when she heard a clicking sound. She turned toward the place where she had laid her clothes to find John there, smirking.

"You know it's sort of funny about what situation you could be in if I just burned these clothes right here and now," John said and Isis's eyes widened and said, "You wouldn't dare."

"I would," John said as he clicked open his lighter and soon he had a fireball in his hand.

"John don't you dare do it I'll kill you naked or not," Isis said.

"Is that a promise," He said as he put his hand a little closer to her clothes.

"That's it," Isis went to the shallow end and concentrated hard on making the water still surround her as she got higher out of the water. Her powers where strong but lately growing a bit weak and she needed to absorb energy soon or it might become fatal. The water wasn't so clear so John couldn't see anything and she thanked the lord for that.

"John I swear if you touch those clothes I'll drown you myself," Isis said with her teeth clenched.

"Then say sorry," John said.

"About what," Isis asked.

"About what you did earlier in front of the entire camp," John said.

"I will not, you were asking for it," Isis said but when she saw his hand getting closer to her clothes she quickly said, "Fine, I'm Sorry."

"About what," John said smirking at how angry she was becoming.

"That's it," Isis said and immediately a wave formed behind her and she threw it full force at John who went flying a couple of feet before hitting a tree. John got up and yelled, "That's it you're dead." Isis felt woozy and said, " John I don't feel so well." John's eyebrow raised and he watched as Isis lost control of her powers and the water dropped from her body and then she fell into the water. He stood there for a second before he quickly ran over grabbed her towel and then made his way down into the creek. When he reached the water he quickly dove under and felt around for her. When he found her he quickly grabbed her up and wrapped the towel around her and carried her out of the water. When he reached the place where her clothes were he laid her down and quickly began to do CPR on her after about a couple of seconds she began to cough up water. She opened her eyes only barely and said, "Get Erik's help, something's wrong," then she passed out again. John began to panic and when he came to the conclusion he actually had to find Magneto he picked her up and wrapped the towel around her securely and ran back to camp as fast as his feet would carry him. As he reached the camp people stared at him like he had gone crazy but when they spotted Isis they began to ask questions like, "What happened," "Did she drown," "Is she alive," and most of all, "Someone find Magneto." Callisto stopped John and said, "What happened," as she took Isis into her arms that way John could rest for a few minutes from carrying her and he said, "I don't know, I was just playing around with her down by the stream, she used her powers to create a huge wave and then afterwards she said she felt dizzy and passed out right there in the water. When I got to her I did CPR and she only woke for a second to tell me something was wrong and I needed to find Magneto then she passed out again." Callisto nodded at what he said and then zoomed off using her powers as she carried Isis. John ran after her knowing where to go and when he reached the main tent he found Magneto standing beside Mystique who was checking her.

"John please go and retrieve Amelia for us please and hurry," Magneto said frantically. John nodded and took off out of the tent and raced toward the medical tent dodging numerous people. When he made it to Amelia she immediately knew something was wrong just by his face.

"What happened to her," Amelia asked as she quickly called for Tanner to bring the stretcher and first aid kit. Tanner came rushing out with the stuff and they made their way to the main tent.

"I asked you John what happened to her," but all she got from him was, "I'll tell you later." Amelia ran into the main tent as soon as they reached it. Magneto was in there looking like he was praying and Mystique kept on checking for a pulse.

"Is she still alive," Amelia asked as she dropped down beside Mystique who merely nodded and backed away. Tanner and John came rushing in and Magneto stared at them for a second before he turned his gaze back to Isis.

"She's fine I mean her pulse but when I put my hand over her heart it feels like it's pumping faster than Callisto can run. It's like the blood stream is no longer connected to her heart," Amelia said and right then Isis's eyes snapped open. Everyone thought for a second she was okay until they saw her white glowing eyes. Everything around them felt like the earth was being destroyed. The earth beneath them began to rumble and a tornado filled the tent with air. Isis herself was being lifted from the ground and into the air, and the water from all around the tent began to join her in the air. Fire began to burst out of her hands and all John could do to keep it from killing everyone was to try and slowly put it out himself. Then everything went black and Isis seemed to be glowing. Amelia was the first to cry out in pain and fall to the ground then Mystique, next Tanner, and ever so slowly Magneto himself. John himself felt a terrible pain in his head and stumbled backwards and landed on Callisto who had arrived at the scene only to be thrown to the ground by the strong winds. The tent blew apart completely exposing what was happening to everyone clearly and then they felt it just like the others could. It felt like someone was ripping their head apart and they all knew who was doing it. Isis.

Isis was up in the air slowly absorbing the energy she needed but yet you could tell she was no longer Isis. She was Black Death, her other split personality. Isis had became her worst fear and that was her other personality. The one that only hungered for power and destruction, the one that was worse than an animal. Because Isis had lost all of the energy she had absorbed from before it had turned her into Black Death and now her instincts were pulling together to try and absorb energy before the real Black Death managed to gain control of her. If Black Death gained control it meant the end for everyone that was it it's path. Isis gained control of her powers finally and stopped what she was doing but didn't realize she was falling until it was to late. She hit the ground hard and rolled a couple of feet before she stopped. She just laid there, face first into the ground like she should be. She was too strong, she shouldn't fight to live, God she should have let the X-Men kill her or she at least should have stayed in containment. She was a fool, an idiot, and most of all dangerous if she loses her energy. She had just done what she did years ago and now she remembered and knew clearly why she was in containment. To keep her powers under control and to keep the real Black Death from being unleashed. At that time and moment she felt hate, pain, frustration, sadness, and most of all helplessness all rise to meet her in one and then there she broke down. For once in her life she let loose the tears and cried. At one point while she was crying she felt someone encircle their arms around her and hold her tightly. They rocked her back and forth shhhing her and trying to calm her down. Soon her cries ceased to be only silent tears running down her face. She heard people around her getting up and she knew they were staring at her with either, hateful glares, pity, or disgrace. She was truly indeed WORSE then Jean Grey herself.

Professor Xavier's Pov.

Xavier was looking through papers as he talked cheerfully to Storm who explained things that had happened to the Institute while he was gone. All the sudden Xavier's head began to ache and soon the pain became unbearable and he dropped to the ground. Storm screamed for Logon or anyone as she knelt down beside Professor Xavier. He was holding his head tightly. As if some one had tapped into his mind he heard what the person was hearing. Screams, pain, and sadness all mixed into one and soon a face flashed before him and he knew who it was. Isis. Only it wasn't really Isis it was Black Death her other personality. The woman's eyes were pitch black and her hair was a dark black that seemed to be purple almost. Her face was pale with a red glowing tattoo on her forward that kept fading back every few seconds. The face quickly flashed to Jean Grey's and then to Jean's Grey's Dark Phoenix form. Xavier knew what was going on. Isis was trying to tell him what was going to happen to her soon. After a few seconds the pain went away and he opened his eyes to find the whole team of X-Men in the room kneeling down beside him.

"I fear friends that we have a big problem, and I also fear and old friend is trying to contact me," Xavier said.

"Who," Storm asked.

"Isis's mother she's been sending me messages lately trying to warn me what's going to happen but I didn't listen. I believe Isis just lost control of her powers. I need a favor from two of you," Xavier said and all of them listened contently as he explained what he needed them to do.

John's Pov.

John had awoken to the sound of someone crying and when he noticed that all of the havoc was done he quickly realized who was crying. He stood up and walked over to the form of Isis who was lying on the ground crying. He had never seen her like this. She looked weak, pathetic, and helpless, just how he had felt not years before he had found out there were other mutants like him. He felt sorry for her and he had noticed over just a few days he had actually come to like her smart ass self, but that smart ass self was now replaced by a girl who was crying because of what had just happened. He bent down and took her into his arms. She gave no hesitation and just kept on crying. He began to calm her down as he gently stroked her hair. He noticed how people where beginning to come back to their senses slowly and when they did they all stared in his direction, correction, Isis's direction. They stared differently at her now. They stared at her with fear, hate, pity, and disgrace. John remembered those stares all to clear. He had received those kinds of stares from his family only this was worse. These were mutants who were staring at her with those expressions, not humans.

"It's okay now Isis," John said but found her asleep. She had cried herself asleep. He picked her up carefully and held her bridal style.

"Is she alright," Tanner asked getting up.

"What dose it look like Sparky," John asked sarcastically with a hateful glare to add. Tanner looked at him for a second and then said, "Take her to the medical tent, I'll get my sister and Magneto there as soon as I can." John did what he said and made his way to the medical tent. When he got there he sat her on the bed carefully as to not wake her and he slowly pulled the covers over her. Her tattoos beneath her skin had glowed so brightly only a few minutes ago but now they were slowly fading. He still recognized that sign but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before. John quickly realized the whole time she was out of control and outside crying she had been naked. He blushed at the thought of remembering holding her naked in his arms.

After a while Amelia appeared beside the bed and she did the normal by checking her heart rate and pulse and she even made sure she was breathing. Tanner came in a little after Amelia and sat down at the end of the bed and just continued to stare at her as if she was a thing but that's not what Tanner thought of her and was looking at her for. Tanner, unlike John, had recognized those symbols. He had spent a whole year with his father one year who studied about them. They were the signs of Trigon. "Trigon was the center of all evil at one time and people used to worship him," his father had once told him, but Tanner remembered one conversation clearer than ever now. His father had talked about the chosen one he had said, "Trigon had been concealed away at one time by a dark witch but before he was trapped in another time and dimension he put a curse on her saying that through her generation a child will be born with tremendous powers and shall help him rise once more and destroy the earth where he once had resided and take revenge on those who forgotten him." Tanner at the moment was hoping this was not the child his father had being talking about. At the moment he just felt really bad for what just happened to Isis.

"Tanner I can't use my powers," Amelia said shocked as she tried to create a plasma ball but nothing happened. Tanner stared at her in shock and then he tried to use his powers as well but no such luck. He looked over at John who had taken out his lighter and began to try and move the flame but all he did was burn himself. Magneto came in and said, " No one can use their powers, I believe she has absorbed them but not enough to really completely take them away. It's more like a stunning like thing." Magneto had his hand rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

"I'm sure they will come back soon," Mystique said from behind him and they all turned to find her in her human form and in a black silk robe to conceal her nakedness from them. Mort came running in along with Dianna who stared at Isis in shock.

"I didn't realize anything had happened until someone told me I was in the woods taking a walk," Dianna said as she stared at Isis.

"I came as soon as I made sure everyone was alright, so is she alright," Mort asked looking at them. They all nodded and Dianna and Mort both sighed in relief. "I think she'll be asleep for some time though," Amelia said and they all nodded and then Amelia asked for everyone to leave so she could sleep and they all left fearing that if they stayed Amelia would get her powers back faster then they wanted her to.

That night John went for a walk to clear his head from all the havoc that had been going on. People were talking and it was about Isis. They were either saying bad things about her or saying they felt sorry for her. He had just reached the end of the path and just before he could turn back someone tackled him and sent him to the ground. He looked up and found Logon and some other guy who had Wings.

"Where is she," Logon asked in a very threatening voice.

"If you get off of me I'll tell you," Logon thought for a moment and got up.

"Don't worry I can't use my powers, she sucked most of the camp dry when she lost control," John said.

"Where is she," Logon asked again.

"In the medical tent asleep and no ones aloud in," John said.

"Is that Magneto's orders," Logon said as his metal claws came out of his hands.

"No Amelia's, Isis's best friend," John answered truthfully. Logon nodded and said, "So she's alright then." John nodded and then Logon said, " Thanks kid, we're just doing a check up for Xavier." John's raised an eyebrow and said, "He's alive."

"Oh quite alive. He has changed bodies apparently," John nodded understanding this new information. John heard noises coming his way and someone yelling for John to stop them from going anywhere. He knew now he had just been caught talking to an X-Man and he was in trouble but he had to do it for Isis.

"Go I'll cover you," John said and Logon was about to say something when Angel grabbed a hold of him and took to the sky. Because John didn't stop them he had become in deep trouble and the punishment was very bad. The mutants who hadn't had their powers sucked out of them were ordered to beat him senseless for what he had done. Tanner found him a little later as he walked into the field and carried him back to the medical tent. Amelia checked him out and found he had several broken ribs and some sever cuts. He had two black eyes and a lot of bruises lining his body. Amelia being powerless did the best she could with human medical aid and soon he was lying asleep in a bed next to Isis's. Amelia soon found that he didn't just have damage on the outside but found that he might have some inside. Amelia soon began to worry. Isis awoke in the middle of the night and found John like that and almost lost control again until Tanner calmed her down. Isis sat there for a while until Tanner brought her some of her clothes and she put them on. Amelia informed her on what had happened to her and him. She understood it all and then came to a decision.

"We need to leave, get away from Magneto now," Isis said. Tanner looked at her and said, "You know that's the best idea I've heard in years." Amelia agreed with him and soon Isis began to tell them what to do. Isis told Amelia to go pack all of their stuff and told Tanner to go get her stuff and John's and meet them at John's car with his keys. Isis asked Amelia where her cousin stayed at and then went off to get Mort and Dianna. When she found them she only found shocked answers but when she explained what had happened they quickly sprang into action and got their stuff as well. Isis made her way back to the medical tent and to John's bedside. She picked up John as best as she could and carried him out of the medical tent and to his car. Along the way she found Mort who had already dropped his stuff off at John's car and Mort helped her with John the rest of the way. Once they were all set in the car Dianna said she and Mort would follow them with her car and they all agreed.

Once they got on the round Isis felt like a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Tanner and Amelia where sitting up front and Isis was in the back with John whose head was lying in her lap. She looked behind her and found that Dianna and Mort were following close behind them and she sighed.

"So where to," Tanner asked.

"The only place we can go, do you know where Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters is," Isis asked and Amelia and Tanner's head shot towards her with a WTF expression on her face and she said, "My dad's there and I think he can help us as much as I hate to say it." Amelia looked at her for a second and said, "You should know where it is Tanner I mean that's where our dad used to live or at least close to it." Tanner nodded his head and then headed towards the Institute. Amelia got on her cell phone that Isis was a little surprised to see since she sort of haven't seen one like that. It was one of those Razors's that were skinny. Well anyway Amelia told Dianna where they were going and on then other end of the line all you heard was yelling and then Amelia explained and soon the other line calmed down. After a while Amelia hung up and said, "They're going to follow us to it as much as they hate it as well." Isis nodded and bit her lip and hoped they would at least get somewhat of a good welcome.

Logon's Pov.

It was probably 2:15 in the morning when Logon walked into the kitchen where he found Bobby sipping water from a glass cup. Logon opened the fridge and pulled out a coke and said, "So you can't sleep either."

"Nope Rogue keeps on kicking in her sleep," Logon turned his head and said, "You know you saying that kind of stuff still creeps me out and makes me still want to kill you Popsicle."

"Yeah me to I mean not the killing part but every since Rogue got that cure it's been so different and so great," Bobby said smiling.

"Yeah well you know you're why she got it," Logon said.

"Yeah I know," Bobby said as he took another drink from his water.

"But do you know why exactly," Logon said as he sat down at the island counter.

"No," and Logon almost wanted to kill him for saying that.

"She got it because she thought you were slipping away from her and that you where going to end up with Kitty soon," Logon said.

"But I would never do that," Bobby said.

"Well she thought you would," Logon said right as the doorbell rang and he said, "Now who in the hell would be ringing the doorbell at this time in the morning." Logon and Bobby made their way to the door and Logon opened it only to reveal Isis and Toad holding up John who looked pretty badly beaten up. In the background three people were standing with them.

"We didn't know where else to go," Isis said close to tears. Logon looked at her for a second and then said, "Bobby go get the professor and Aurora." Bobby stood still for a moment staring at John before Logon yelled, "NOW." Logon took John from them and carried him down to the lab. Where Isis and the other's followed close behind.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know I might have went a little overboard but it's the only thing I could have done to get my character to return to her father's Institute and seek help from him. Oh and about the whole Trigon thing, if you watch Teen Titans and know about Raven and her past then it's sort of close to how I'm going to make my character's. Only mine will be slightly different. I also modeled my character after what Raven looks like but imagine her in real life and what she would look like okay. Okay so there you go and on THIS CHAPTER ONLY, I'm allowing you to flame me because I know I might have went over the top.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's another chapter for you people.**

**Oh and you would think my now that from the first six chapters I don't own the series I only own the characters I make.

* * *

**+Meeting New People +

Isis was sitting in a chair next to the bed in the lab where John was. He hadn't woken up the whole time during the drive there and the whole time they had been there. Logon had gone off with Isis's friends to find them something to eat. When Logon had asked Isis she merely said nothing and continued to watch John's chest go up and down. A woman was in the room and her name was Aurora. She was that same woman who had tried to use that cure on Isis but she wasn't going to hold her against it now. John was in her hands and only fate would tell what would happen to him. Isis laid her head in her hands and tried to relax. Aurora had told her that indeed there was internal damage but nothing that couldn't be fixed. Isis heard the doors to the lab room open and someone walk in. She looked up to see her father or at least the mental part of her father. She got off the chair and ran up and hugged him. Charles was a little surprised but just smiled and hugged her back tightly and said, "So now do you understand what I said." He felt Isis nod and he smiled and then said, "John will be fine maybe you should go to bed, I think Rogue's room has an extra bed." Isis pulled away and said, "No I'm going to stay here with him." Xavier nodded understanding her situation but then he heard what he might never hear in many years to come, "I'm sorry dad, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I'm so sorry and now I understand why I was in containment from before."

Xavier studied her for a second and soon found she was sincere about what she was saying. He sighed and said, "I never wanted to put you in containment and you never needed to. It was your mother's decision not mine." Isis looked down and said, "I know that now." She then turned back around and said, "I need to go back out to the car an get some of my clothes." Xavier nodded and she walked past him and into the hall when she was sure she was far enough away from anyone who could hear her she broke down. She let the tears fall fast and hard. Every thing was crashing down and breaking in front of her all in once. All the years her believes were wrong and Magneto for years had only wanted her power. He did not care about her and Isis knew that when she had read his mind as she had searched for what Mystiques powers were.

Isis heard someone walking down the hall and she quickly stood up and dried her tears. When the person turned the corner she was a bit shocked to find Gambit there staring at her.

"So the rumors are true then," he said as he walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"What happened Cheri," Gambit asked.

"Everything happened," Isis said as she buried her head into his chest as he held her.

"Well whatever happenedGambit's here for you now don't worry," he said as gently stroked her hair. Isis pulled away and said, "I got to go get some of my things." Gambit asked her if she wanted him to come and she not knowing the place around here much agreed to what he asked. They made their way upstairs and when they reached a window Isis found the sun was now shinning outside with brilliance. She sighed, right about now Magneto would know she and the others were gone and he might be looking for them. Gambit noticed her depressed state and asked, "What's really wrong, Cheri." Isis looked down and said, "I've lost everything I had and believed in, in just one day." "Gambit doubts that," and Isis turned toward him with questioning glare.

"Gambit means you still have your friends, don't you," he asked and Isis merely nodded and then he said, "Then there you go that's all you really need in life is friends." About that time Isis and Gambit reached the top of the stairs where people where chatting or hanging out with each other but when they saw Isis and Gambit they froze in mid sentence in one second. Isis had to keep herself from running back down stairs because of their stares. She always hated it when people stared at her like that and it made her feel even worse than being called a freak. Isis made it to the main doors and walked down to the car. She got her bag and lifted it on her shoulder and leaned in to get John's when Gambit stopped her.

"Here letGambit get that you must be tired and when you're tired you're usually weak," Gambit said as he pulled out John's bag.

"I'm never weak you should remember that Remy," Isis said in an icy tone. Gambit only shook his head as Isis shut the car's door. They made their way back into the school where Isis found people quickly scattering fromthe window and she only ignored them for once and made her way back down to the medical lab. When she reached the lab she found only John in there and she heaved a sigh. She told Gambit to just sit his stuff down by the medical bed. After Gambit was done he left leaving Isis to herself who closed her eyes. She needed to get out of here for a little while, gather her thoughts once more. Isis quickly dressed into a pair of clothes. She was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and black lace sort of halter-top. She threw on a black leather jacket that was long and went a few inches below her butt. She threw on a pair of black leather boots and then pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She grabbed the keys to John's car and walked out of the lab. She made her way down the halls avoiding everyone by simply blowing out the lights as she walked and it simply concealed her in darkness. When she got to hall people who were in different rooms close by watched her very closely but when she sensed their stares she turned her head and glared at them but not knowing that she had gained four red glowing eyes for a second. The people who had been looking at her quickly turned away. Isis made her way out of the building and toward the car.

Isis got in and quickly remembered how Tanner had did everything. Being born and put in containment long ago she had not gotten new experience with a new car but she was a fast learner and had started to mimic what Tanner did. In no time she was speeding off out of the mansion. Logon watched from a window and smiled to himself. He was starting to wonder if this girl was really blood related to the Professor at all. Logon made his way down the hallway and down to the Professor's office. Logon knocked on the door and from the inside the Professor said, "Come in Logon." Logon still got creeped out by how he did that. Logon walked in and asked, "Do you know your daughter just left driving John's car by herself."

"Indeed I did. I saw her through my window. You will come to learn Logon my daughter isn't the real sweet heart she looks to be. She's more like her mother not me," Xavier said smiling as he looked out the window and then sighed and said, "Would you go get her Logon, maybe even talk to her. She needs some guidance not only from me but maybe from someone like her." Logon looked at him for a second and then said, "Sure Chuck."

"Oh and Logon, when are you ever going to start call me Charles or at least Professor Xavier," Xavier asked.

"The moment I see a blue moon," Logon said and Xavier smiled at that as he heard him walk out.

Isis's POV.

Isis sat at a bar drinking what liquor was left in her glass. This place here was about the only place in town that didn't care about the age limit on drinking. She didn't drink much and she never exactly would. This bar wasn't just known for letting kids drink alcohol but also for cage matches, which pretty much meant idiot humans fighting for no reason or actually sometimes for money. She had once or twice tried it before she was put into containment but stopped when she hurt a man one time really badly. Her anger was getting worse lately and her powers were growing out of control. They were becoming more ferocious and she was becoming more vulnerable. Isis felt a presence beside her and a man's voice ask the bartender for a drink. She didn't care what he did as long as he didn't bother her. He didn't know her and he wouldn't understand her but she had never run from her problems and she wouldn't start now. She always faced them head on and he was no different. She looked up and saw Logon drinking and him say, "I was wondering when you was going to notice I was here."

"Logon I'm a telekinetic like my father it doesn't take that much to hear your mind. Besides I knew it was you just as you sat down. I can hear the metal clicking inside of you even if human ears can't," Isis said smirking as she swirled her drink around in her glass cup.

"What do you mean you could hear it," Logon asked curiously.

"I don't know how I ever got them but I've always had cat instincts that's why I'm so light on my feet and not so easily caught," Isis said taking a break from swirling her liquid in her glass only to take a drink of it. Logon listened closely to her words and noticed how in each word she had meaning behind it like just by the sound of her voice was telling the story and not the words.

"I'm losing control of my powers," Isis said out of the blue and Logon turned to her immediately and said, "What."

"I said I'm losing control of them. It seems that I'm using up more energy than I should I mean what I absorbed a few days ago in the city should have at least lasted me a month but it didn't. It seems like it's just growing more powerful and won't stop pushing," Isis said and then motioned for the bartender to get her some more beer.

"Have you talked to your father about it," Logon asked.

"I'm here trying to muster up the courage to do it," Isis said as the bartender put down a full glass of her beer on the counter.

"So I'm taking that as a no," Logon said and then turned to her and said, "What is this IT you're talking about anyway."

"She's the source of all my evil. She only cares for destruction and pain and nothing more than that. If I lose control of her then she'll slowly take over my mind and pretty much destroy the world if she wants to," Isis said as she took a sip of her drink.

"That sounds bad, reminds me of someone," Logon said.

"Jean Grey," Isis said and Logon turned to her and was about to ask how she knew her but Isis beat him to it.

"Logon I might look like I'm eighteen but I'm really twenty eight. Being in containment means you don't age at all. Jean and I used to be friends, in fact the day my father and Erik met her I went with them on that trip. Jean was my true blue best friend and I remember she always cared about everyone. She was truly a saint in my eyes but then I would remember why my father kept a closer eye on her as well as me," Isis said looking at him.

"Yeah that sounds like Jean. So did you use to know Scott as well," Logon asked.

"You mean pretty boy, yeah I did. I had a crush on him at one time but got over it. If I ever got into trouble he would always help me out," Isis said. Isis stood up and said, "I think it's time I talk to my father." Logon looked at her and then looked at the bartender trying to find out how many drinks she had.

"She's had about five if you want to know," the bartender said.

"You aren't driving if you have had five drinks," Logon said.

"Logon like I told you before when you tried to use the cure on me, nothing on this godly earth has ever had any effect on me. Besides I used to drink alcohol when I was fourteen and even then my father never found out," Logon just looked at her and smiled as he shook his head. Isis headed for John's car and when she got there she found that she had locked herself out with the keys still inside the car.

"Damn it," Isis yelled and Logon turned his head toward her as he got on his bike.

"What is it," Logon asked.

"I locked myself out of the car and the keys are inside still in the ignition," Isis said. Logon heaved a sigh and got off his bike and headed towards the car. When he got there he extended his metal claws and then began to use them as a pick locks to get into the car. When he opened it she said thank you and got in. She started up the car and sped out of there with Logon right behind her. When they got back to the mansion they found a black car out in the front. Isis got out of John's car and headed towards the entrance where Logon was already at.

"Who's car is that," Isis asked him.

"Hank McCoy's, I'm guessing," Logon said.

"Oh the big blue fur ball, I remember him," Logon smirked at what she said. '_So she really is like me like the professor said'_ Logon thought. As they opened the door they found as, Isis had said, 'the big blue fur ball,' in the hallway discussing something with Isis's father.

"Oh there she is now," Xavier said with a smile on his face. Isis looked like she wanted to run like hell out of the room. Logon could sense the fear in her but it was also mixed with anger, for what reason he didn't know.

"It's good to see you're alive and well Isis," Hank said holding out his hand but all she did was glare hatefully at it and ever so slowly started to freeze it but when Logon nudged her she stopped and whatever ice was on his hand melted away. Isis looked up and said; "I can't say the same for you though."

"Still mad about me agreeing with your father and mother," Logon now knew why she hated him so. He had been the one who had probably helped Xavier get the stuff to put her in containment.

"You could say that," Isis said as she watched a couple of kids her age walk by as they stared at her carefully and it was starting to make her mad so she yelled out, "If you have a staring problem try asking a doctor to sew your eyes shut." The teenagers just muttered some nasty things about her and walked off.

"If you want me to go back in containment then you'll have to fight me, because I'm not going easily this time," Isis stated to Hank and her father.

"Oh no dear we think it might be best if you stay here with your father. I mean maybe you can learn how to control your powers better now if you stay here with other people similar to you," Hank said.

"You mean like both of us, has the homo sapiens already brainwashed you into thinking you're not a mutant as well. I would think it's kind of hard not to remember you're a big blue fur ball," Isis said with a sneer.

"Now Isis…" Xavier began to say but Isis cut him off by yelling, "I might be here father but I will never go by your rules. My beliefs are my beliefs. Just because I left Magneto dose not mean they go all to hell. I'm not a human lover like you. All my life they have treated me like dirt. The moment John wakes up, the others and I are leaving. I can't stand to stay here with you or these other mutants who believe that they will ever be excepted by humans." Isis stormed off down the hall and then down the steps. Everyone had came out of their rooms to see what was going on and frankly they were amazed that anyone had ever stood up to Xavier let alone being related to him and standing up to him.

Isis stormed into the lab where John was still asleep. She couldn't stand to be in there so she just stormed back out and headed down the halls and taking no mercy on the lights as she walked by them. They blew out and glass broke as she walked by them but soon she found herself at a door that she thought interesting. She had remembered when her father and Erik had once built this place together but she only remembered the place she was in right now. The door that she was standing in front of read Danger Room. She smirked. She remembered this room, she had come here often to relieve stress and now would be no different. She opened the door and walked in but found that someone was already in there. She stood still for a moment as she watched the simulation that was going on below and found that same boy that had been at the door last night with Logon.

Bobby. That was his name, Bobby, and he was with that one girl, Rogue, yeah it was Rogue. She sat down and watched him as he fought simulation mutants. She had to admit he was quite good, in fact even betterthan her when it came to matching her freezing skills with his. Isis had always concentrated more on her deadliest weapons meaning the ones that could kill. Isis noticed how he was finishing up the simulation and when he was done she turned it off and clapped. His head whipped around so fast to see her she swear she heard it crack.

"What are you doing in here," he asked as he walked up the stairs.

"For one to get away from my stupid father and another to clear the stress and frustration with some fighting," Isis stated, as she looked him directly in his beautifully blue eyes.

"Oh well what level are you I can turn it on and stay here for a while with you if you want I mean sometimes things in here dogo wrong," he said.

"That would be nice but I was thinking more like you training with me, besides I need some company and I'm not going to darego looking upstairs for my friends, I'll get lost and god knows how angry I get when I'm lost," Isis said smiling.

"Okay sure just let me set it on the lowest level for now," Bobby said and then turned around and added, "I'm Bobby by the way, my mutant name is Iceman if you want to know."

"Yeah I know, it's not hard to read your mind it's an open book," Isis said and Bobby turned to her and said, "So we like being cocky huh."

"I learned it from the best," Isis said as she got up and headed down to the bottom level where the simulation was just starting to appear. Bobby made his way down there and when he got there he found her taking off her jacket and as she lifted up to take it off her shirt pulled up enough where he could see her tattoo and diamond belly button ring.

"Cool tattoo, dose your dad know," Bobby asked smirking.

"No, not that I know of, but then again he usual knows everything or at least he says he dose," Isis said rolling her shoulders backwards. Bobby started the simulation and immediately they were in a hologram forest. Isis smirked. She could beat this one so easily it was like stepping on an ant. Out of nowhere shots rang out and Isis had to duck from the bullets that had come her and Bobby's way. She looked over into the forest and noticed an army guy pointing a gun at her. She quickly used her powers over earth to pull him out of the bushes but pulling the earth under her feet backwards and it moved him out. She then froze the guy quickly and turned back to Bobby to find him doing the same to a guy in a tree. About that time a couple of guys ran out and Isis felt all tension she had had build up in her fists. She ran at the first guy she saw and attacked him viciously.

After all the guys were down, in total there had been fifty troops thrown at them in the simulation and in total Isis had taken down 31. Bobby had only taken nineteen but had actually helped Isis take down five of her guys really. After the simulation went off Isis walked over to her jacket and picked it up. She slipped it on and looked over at Bobby and said, "Thanks for helping me rid my stress." Bobby nodded as he walked up the stairs with her but something popped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"So are you dating John," Isis stopped in right before her foot it the stairs and she looked at him and yelled, "WHAT." It was to late for Bobby now and so he just went with the flow and said, "I mean it just seemed like you cared a lot for him." Isis looked at him for a second and then pulled her foot away from the step and walked a few steps down to him and said, "He's just a friend and barely even that. I don't even know him that much."

"Oh really well from what I heard from your friend Amelia you used to sleep in his tent and you kissed him to keep him from telling Magneto you saved us," Bobby said smirking at her.

"For one I had to stay in his tent because all the girl's tents were full, and another he kissed me then I bit his tongue, slapped him, and kicked him where it really hurts," Isis said and Bobby had to keep himself from laughing. Isis just turned around and walked up the steps without another word. After Isis left she headed for the lab where once again she found that John was still asleep. She only shook her head and said to herself, "If only you knew how much trouble you can be even when you're unconscious." Isis waited for a while and soon Storm came in and Storm was surprised to find Isis was starting to doze off in her seat.

"You know if your tired there is another bed over there or you can go stay in the room your father gave you," Storm said.

"Yeah well, if I did then I'd be sharing it with another girl and as for the bed in here it needs to stay clear for anyone who might get hurt and needs it more than I do," Isis said.

"Okay," Storm said and then Isis watched as Storm went about her business checking to see if John was alright and then Isis spoke up again, "Amelia's a healer I'm sure she can use her powers again by now." Storm looked at her and said, "She could heal him," Isis nodded and Storm said, "Then why didn't she before."

"I rather not say," Isis said and then added, "I'll go get her," and before Strom could protest Isis zipped out that room faster than a cheetah.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
